Un amor puro po y tigresa
by hermano bee
Summary: po y tigresa se expresan sus sentimientos y deciden tener una familia pero un mal antiguo intentara acabar con el guerrero del ying y el yang que también tubo que ver con el hecho de que fue abandonada en el orfanato
1. una historia un amor y una familia

**EL AMOR DE PO Y TIGRESA**

Capitulo 1: una historia un amor y una familia

Todo empezó en el palacio de jade había pasado un mes desde que po derrotara lord shen y po tigresa se habían encariñado mas llegaron en la noche se acostaron cada quien a en su dormitorio a dormir al día siguiente schifu los puso a practicar otra vez a Los cinco furiosos y al guerrero dragón pasaron los días y po y tigresa se empezaron a enamorar.

Po: tigresa (SUSPIRA)….Podríamos hablar a solas. (DICIENDOLO DE UNA MANERA NERVIOSA).

Tigresa: claro po porque no.

Po: tigresa quisiera decirte algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo.

Tigresa: de que se trata.

Po: es que yo…yo…yo...Te amo tigresa.

Tigresa: que dijiste po (DE UNA MANERA MUY SOPRENDIDA).

Po: lo que oíste si tu no sientes lo mismo yo… (PO NO PUDO DETERMINAR LO QUE IBA DECIR PORQUE TIGRESA LO HABÍA BESADO).

Tigresa: (SE SEPARO DEL BESO I DIJO) como no sentiría lo mismo yo te amo y eres lo mejor que me a pasado incluso mejor que el kung fu me gustaría ser tu novia po.

Po: y a mí me encantaría ser tu novio tigresa (DÁNDOSE UN BESO TAN PROFUNDO Y TAN TIERNA MENTE QUE PARECÍA QUE QUEDARÍAN PEGADOS POR SIEMPRE).

Pasaron un año po y tigresa seguían siendo novios y todos sabían de su relación el mas sobre saltado era schifu quien no podía creerlo a un pero lo acepto ya que tigresa era feliz y se lo debía debido a que tigresa porque nunca le demostró cariño Un día po y tigresa fueron a caminar se detuvieron po le dijo a tigresa pero antes de decirle lo que le iba a decir primero se arrodillo saco un anillo de compromiso tigresa se quedo en chok.

Po: tigresa que quisieras casar con migo.

Tigresa: siiii (LO DICE DE UNA MANERA QUE LLORABA DE FELICIDAD DÁNDOLE UN GRAN ABRASO Y UN BESO PROFUNDO QUE PERECE QUE DURO ETERNIDADES)

Pasaron los días llego el gran día po estaba en el altar llega tigresa todos se paran empiezan a tocar la música entra tigresa con una cara feliz tigresa entra con víbora tigresa llega al altar todos se sientan po empieza a decir sus votos, termina ahora tigresa dice sus votos po le pone el anillo a tigresa

Schifu: ahora los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia

Empezó la fiesta llego la noche po y tigresa se fueron de luna de miel pasaron 2 felices años llega tigresa y mira po con una mirada de alegría.

Po: que tigresa porque esa mirada

Tigresa: dice estoy embarazada (LO DICE DE UNA MANERA MUY MATERNA)

Po: seré padre

Tigresa: así es po y yo seré madre

Desarrollándose los niños en el vientre de tigresa pasaron los años llego el momento nacieron los gemelos era una mujer y un hombre eran dos tigres de blanco y negro los cuales llamaron bengala y Kim.

Pasaron los cinco años crecieron los niños y perecían parecerse cada vez más a tigresa y a po al mismo tiempo por sus habilidades en la cocina y su fuerza un día tigresa llevo a sus niños al salón de entrenamiento.

Kim: Mama que asemos aquí

Tigresa: es hora de que practiquen kung fu para que puedan defenderse de quien los amenacen o quieran hacer daño

Bengala: enserio mama ya podemos practicar kung fu (DIJO DE UNA MANERA DE EMOCION QUE PARECIA EVER SIDO DICHA POR PO)

Po: hola niños hola cariño

Bengala y Kim: hola papi

Tigresa: hola amor

Po: hola amor que pasa

Tigresa: planeo entrenar a los niños para que sepan kung fu qué opinas

Po: me parece una buena idea cuando empiezan

Tigresa: que te parece hoy bajo nuestra supervisión

_**Continuara…**_

_**Yo no soy el hermano bee sino su hermana la princesa bee use su cuneta para subir este fanfiction espero que no se enoje díganme que les pareció en sus comentarios acepto sugerencias **_


	2. el guerrero del chií del ying y el yang

_**Hola soy el hermano bee como sabrán algunos mi hermana la princesa bee uso mi cuenta sin mi permiso y no estoy enojado por eso si no furioso pero decidí ayudarla con su historia en tendiste princesita PB: si ya entendí no la vuelvo a usar tu cuenta sin tu permiso **__**(si lo volveré a hacer) **__**HB: leí lo que escribiste muere PB: aaaaaaaaaaa**_

_**Bueno continúa la historia **_

Capitulo 2: Kung fu panda el guerrero del chií del ying y el yang

**Schifu: **niños vengan les quiero contar una historia

**Bengala: **(llega con una expresión de duda en su rostro) cuál es el truco abuelo que meditemos que nos portemos bien cual

**Schifu: **(con una ceja arqueada una gota de sudor como en los animes) que un abuelo no les puede contar una historia a sus nietos

**Kim: **no lo creo abuelo siempre hay un truco (lo dice con un tono de duda)

**Schifu:** bueno quieren que les cuente la historia o no

**Bengala y Kim:** siiii pues cuéntala abuelo (lo dicen al inoso y con un tono de emoción)

**Schifu:** bien les contare la historia el guerrero del ying y el yang

Hace más de 1000 años hubo una guerra entre pandas y tigres que duro más de 100 años durante un tiempo solo fue odio y ira hasta que un día entre los ataques a las aldeas dos personas se encontraron una panda y un tigre se vieron y se enamorando pasaron los años y el tigre le dio a la panda lo mas preciado que le pudo dar un hijo por desgracia los tigres lo creyeron un traidor y le dieron una opción matar a la panda y al bebe pero el se rehusó y fue acecinado por traición al su aldea pasaron los meses y la panda dio a luz a un tigre de blanco y negro que llamo Chang por desgracia la gente de la aldea supo quien el padre pero aceptaron al niño por el sacrificio que hiso el padre pero los demás niños le tenían miedo luego de que cumpliera 13 años hubo una ataque a la aldea donde murió la madre el niño ya había perdido todo en la vida y decidió dirigirse al bosque para acabar con su sufrimiento hasta que en bosque encontró a alguien una tortuga algo vieja.

**Maestro Oogway:** que pasa niño porque esa tristeza

**Chang: **eso no le importa tortuga vieja y tampoco le importa a nadie

**Maestro Oogway: **¿y porque no le importa a nadie niño?

**Chang:** porque no tengo ya nada porque vivir mis padres están muertos todos me temen y mi pueblo está en guerra no conocí a mi padre a pesar que dio su vida para que viviera… no hay forma de detener esta guerra mejor debería rendirme, olvidar todo y acabar con mi vida

**Maestro Oogway:** rendirte no rendirte, olvidar no olvidar, morir no morir estas preocupado por lo que fue y lo que va ser hay un dicho _el ayer es historia el mañana es un misterio pero el hoy es obsequio por eso se le dice presente_ (dicho eso u guey le lanzo un durazno al niño)

**Chang: **gracias por cierto como se llama

**Maestro Oogway:** de nada y me llamo Oogway…si necesitas un lugar donde quedarte puedes venir conmigo al palacio de jade y podría asta enseñarte kung fu que te parece niño

**Kim: **guau abuelo es el mismo Oogway que nombro a papa como guerrero dragón.

**Schifu:** si Kim el mismo

(Los niños se quedan con una expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros pensando cuantos tenía esa tortuga)

**Schifu:** Bueno en donde me quede a si ya me acorde

**Chang: **me parece Buena idea gracias

**Maestro Oogway: **veo que dentro de ti hay un gran poder y una gran bondad tienes un gran destino por delante

**Chang: **habla enserio

**Maestro Oogway: **si solo necesitas un maestro

**Chang:** quien podría enseñarme

**Maestro Oogway:** yo seré tu maestro niño

**Chang:** enserio gracias y por cierto me llamo Chang

Los años pasaron Chang se había vuelto más fuerte sabio y poderoso que nunca podía devastar los poderes del cielo y la tierra el solo sin ningún daño o consecuencia hacia su cuerpo él se había vuelto un guerrero del ying y el yang pero Chang decidió hacer algo que quedaría a la historia.

**Chang: **Oogway voy acabar con la guerra entre los pandas y tigres si meda el permiso maestro

**Maestro Oogway: **Chang tu dejaste de ser mi estudian desde hace mucho tiempo y te convertiste en un maestro y si quieres acabar con la guerra que acabo con tu familia quien soy yo para evitarlo solo toma la decisión correcta.

**Chang: **asilo hare Oogway mi gran amigo gracias por haberme cuidado todos estos años siempre le estaré en deuda contigo (dicho eso abraso a Oogway y se fue)

**Maestro Oogway: **que tengas suerte en la vida que decidas tomar

**Chang: **así lo are

Dicho eso Chang si dirigió a el pueblo donde nació para acabar con la guerra de una vez por todas no por el no por sus padre si no por la paz por las próximas generaciones para que no tengan un comienzo tan triste como el suyo

**Chang: **veo que no cambiado nada la aldea desde que me fui

**Soldado: **hey tú será mejor que vuelvas de donde viniste si no quieres morir a manos de ni espada

**Chang: **cual espada

**Soldado: **esta espada (apenas la mostro Chang con un movimiento de kung fu lo desarma asiendo que el panda se quedara con una de sorpresa y miedo)

**Chang: **o esta espada verdad o me equivoco

**Soldado: **si (en un tono de miedo pensado que iba a morir)

**Chang: **baya sí que mean olvidado no me recuerdan…. soy el hijo del panda y el tigre

**Soldado:** espera eres tú creímos que habías muerto

**Chang:** si pero no oye que pasa y los demás donde están los demás

**Soldado: **están a punto de pelear contra los tigres

**Chang:** que en donde tenemos que impedirlo donde están

**Soldado:** al pie de la montaña yo me quede cuidando a los niños y a las mujeres no creo que puedas impedirlo

**Chang: **o claro que lo impidiere (dicho eso desapareció y en menos de un minuto ya estaba al pie de la montaña)

**Schifu: **no les contare ciertas partes para que sus padres o mejor dicho su madre no me mate

**Kim: **ha porque no es justo

**Bengala: **vez hermana siempre hay un truco

**Schifu: **bueno les contare lo que paso después

Chang desato todo el poder del cielo y la tierra con su chií del ying yang dando fin a la guerra al ver todo el poder quede el salía viendo que era un hijo tanto de tigre como panda que decidieron hacer la paz a sus pueblos mientras él los protegiera y enseñara todo lo sabia del kung fu a los pueblos pero la mayoría de los pandas decidieron que se dedicarse a la ganadería que al kung fu mientras que los tigres decidieron aprender kung fu para proteger a los débiles y aquellos que no se pueden proteger por si solos pasaron 80 años y Chang decidió reunirse con sus padres en el otro mundo pero antes dividió su chií en dos la parte del ying se la dio a una tigre de corazón fuerte y el yang a un panda de corazón dulce i dijo:

**Chang: **algún día su descendencia hará que exista otro tigre de ying y el yang y el será el encargado de acabar con el mal de china mejor conocido como el dragón negro

**Schifu: **mis nietos uno de ustedes será el nuevo guerrero o guerrera del ying y el yang por eso decidí contarles esta historia

**Bengala:** enserio abuelo guau

**Kim**: yo sé que no puedo ser el guerrero del ying y yang no soy tan fuete como mi hermano

(apenas schifu iba a decir algo cuando bengala interviene)

**Bengala:** no digas eso hermana no me sorprendería que fueras la guerrera por qué eres buena gentil y amable

**Kim:** de verdad crees eso hermano no mientes

**Bengala:** Porque te mentiría hermanita

**Kim:** gracias hermano (Kim abraso a su hermanó con fuerza) gracias hermano

**Tigresa:** es lo más dulce y bueno que le has dicho a tu hermana bengala estoy orgullosa de ti Kim

**Bengala y Kim: **mama (ambos fueron a abrasar a su madre)

**Tigresa:** papa que historia les estabas contando a los niños

**Schifu:** la historia del chií del guerrero del ying y el yang

**Tigresa:** que bien papa pero ya es hora de que los niños duerman ya son las 10 de la noche

**Bengala y Kim: **aaaaamama pero no tenemos sueño

**Tigresa:** Ya se pero se tienen que bañarse, cenar, lavarse los dientes y prepararse para dormir papa les contara como es que derroto a lord shen ¿o que no quieren oír una historia de su padre?

**Bengala y Kim: **nomama si queremos oírla (lo dicen con un tono de emoción)

**Tigresa:** entonces vallan preparándose

**Bengala y Kim: **simami (salieron lo más rápido posible del salón de los héroes)

**Tigresa:** (cambiando su tono de voz dijo) papa estoy preocupada y si él intenta matarlos no quiero que les pase nada ya sabes que él lo hará solo para evitar su destino no quiero perder aquello que dio significado a mi vida no quiero perder a mis hijos (diciéndolo de un tono llorando)

**Schifu:** tigresa no te preocupes no les pasara nado yo te lo juro

**Tigresa: **(se seco las lágrimas y luego continúo con el tono serio que caracterizaba a tigresa) enserio papa lo prometes

**Schifu:** te lo prometo ahora ve con po de seguro de debe estar esperando

**Po: **(en eso po aparece) tigresa bienes a cenar

**Tigresa:** si amor la voy

**Po:** de que hablaban tú y schifu

**Tigresa:** de "el" po

**Po:** te juro y te prometo que nunca dejare que se acerque a nuestros hijos ese asesino tigresa

**Tigresa:** esa po son unas de las razones que te amo mi panda (dicho eso tigresa beso a po si darse cuenta que muy lejos de allí había un ser malvado planeando un terrible acto de maldad)

**¿?:** Amo los hombres están listos

**¿?:** Muy bien pronto acabare con la vida de esos dos niños y ni su padre ni mi tonta hermana impedirán que los mate

**¿?:** Larga vida al dragón negro amo larga vida a usted

_**Continuara…**_

_**Espero les guste trataremos de hacer lo más largo posible esta historia pero no tan larga porque luego se pueden aburrir hasta pronto se despide el hermano bee y la princesa bee subiremos uno cad días dependiendo del tiempo libre que tengamos a lo mejor los dejamos con muchas dudas en este capítulo hasta pronto.**_


	3. verdadero amor de un padre y una madre

_**Hb: bueno aquí está la tercer parte de la historia espero le guste porque en esta parte se explicara porque tigresa fue abandonada en un orfanato y también Pb: bueno ya mejor que lean la historia o les ha ruinaras todo este capítulo hb: bueno que mal rumoreada tomaste tu miel de la mañana o no Pb: no se me olvido hb: bueno lean comenten y disfruten.**_

Capitulo 3 el verdadero amor de un padre y madre

Tigresa y po habían salido del salón de los héroes po se había dirigido a la cocina para preparar la cena mientras que tigresa se dirigía con dirección al los baños para poder bañar a los niños ya que con po siempre eran más juego que baño una vez limpios fueron a la cocina para poder comer los grandes fideos de su papa la cena estaba muy callada lo cual no era normal ya que los niños les encantaba bromear a la hora de la cena hasta que tigresa rompió el hielo.

**Tigresa:** niños porque tan callados

**Po:** que vieron un fantasma al igual que yo y su madre (kung fu panda la leyenda de po: po y los fantasmas)

**Bengala:** no es eso papa

**Tigresa:** entonces que es

**Kim:** bueno mama es una duda que tenemos yo y bengala

**Po:** entonces dila Kim

**Kim:** mami tengo una duda porque nuestros abuelos son un ganso y un panda rojo (pregunta con una carita de ternura y curiosidad en su rostro)

**Bengala:** mama tiene razón mi hermana porque nuestros abuelos no son tigres y pandas y además de que no tenemos más familia además de nuestros tíos mono, grulla, mantis, víbora pero solo les decimos tíos por cariño no porque lo sean

(La duda de sus hijos les cayó como una cubeta fría en la cabeza hasta que tomaron aire y tigresa hablo)

**Tigresa: **en realidad niños ustedes en verdad si tienen un tío que es un tigre (se empieza a notar un poco de tristeza en el rostro de tigresa)

**Kim:** mami porque estas triste

**Tigresa:** verán niños yo crecí muchos años de mi vida en un orfanato por lo cual no pude conocer a mis verdaderos padres y termine siendo adoptada por schifu su abuelo.

**Bengala:** que es adoptada mama (pregunta con una ternura que te hace decir aaaaa)

**Tigresa:** (mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro) olvidaba que solo tienen 6 años de edad bueno les seguiré contando mi historia pero cuando supe porque termine en ese orfanato conocí que era el mal y el miedo en realidad ya que termine en ese orfanato por culpa de su tío que intento matarme para evitar que nacieran ustedes pero mis padre sus abuelos y el pueblo se lo impidieron

**Kumiko:** no dejaremos que le hagas ni un solo rasguño a tu hermana shí lì

**Zhi: **si te le vuelves a acercar a tu hermana o a este pueblo yo mismo me encargare de acabar con tu vida entendiste (en un tono de verdadero enojo e ira)

**Shí lì:** (con una expresión de enfado en su rostro) si y tu entiende esto volveré y traeré la muerte conmigo y tu desearas haber aceptado mi oferta padre

**Zhi:** ¡no lo creo ahorra largo de aquí! (con un tono muy amenazante y de ira en su voz)

**Shí lì:** recuerda yo volveré y matare a cada persona niño y mujer en esta aldea en especial a my hermana (dicho eso desapareció en el bosque)

**Tigresa:** temiendo lo peor sus abuelos me dejaron en un orfanato para evitar que muriera

(Los niños con una expresión de tristeza y miedo en sus rostros dijeron)

**Bengala: **mama enserio mi tío los amato a todos o no fue así

**Kim: **si mami dime ellos están vivos o no

**Tigresa:** no nadie de la aldea está con vida (diciéndolo en un tono de tristeza)

**Po:** bueno ya cenaron mejor vamos a dormir

**Kim: **mami papi podemos dormir con ustedes esta noche es que tenemos un poco de miedo

**Bengala: **solo un poco hermana si como no (para que sepan que bengala y Kim comparten cuarto)

**Po:** yo no tengo problema con eso niños pero no se su… (Po No pudo termina de decir la frase cuando tigresa lo interrumpió)

**Tigresa:** porque tendría problemas con que nuestros hijos duerman con nosotros en especial si les conté esa historia

**Bengala:** mama nuestro tio quiere matarnos

**Tigresa:** no niños no trata de matarlos (tigresa quería creerlo pero no era así ella sabía que él quería eso) ahora vamos a dormir (sé que do un momento en la puerta y un recuerdo invadió su mente)

_**Flashback (aviso esto sucedió una semana después de que se casaron)**_

_**Un grupo de feroces lobos gorilas y algunos tigres atacaban el valle de la paz buscando algo o alguien ese alguien era tigresa su hermano los había enviado para acabar con su vida **_

_**¿?: Búsquenla encuéntrenla y mantenla el amo nos ha ordenado no dejarla con vida **_

_**Lobo1: si señor **_

_**Tigre1: ya lo oyeron no la dejen con vida **_

_**Po: prepárense para sentir el trueno**_

_**Tigresa: bien dicho amor**_

_**¿?: ¡Es ella mátenla!**_

_**En ese momento tigresa se quedo con una duda por lo que dijo ese león dijo (descripción del león tiene una gran cabeza y unos cuernos afilados al igual que sus garras, sosteniendo una hacha muy grande y pesada) todo tigre todo lobo y gorila se lanzo sobre tigresa pero po la defendió evitando que la hirieran pero al final eran demasiados y un golpe y también un ataque con un hacha hiso que se desmallara al abrir los ojos po despertó en la enfermaría del palacio y no vio que tigresa estuviera también en la enfermaría**_

_**Po: ti... ti...Tigresa donde esta **_

_**Víbora: no lo sabemos po cuando te encontramos ya no estaba contigo se la llevaron**_

_**Po: debo ir por ella aaaaa (po no noto que tenía una gran herida en su brazo causada por un hacha) y esto no recuerdo esta herida **_

_**Víbora: tranquilo schifu y los demás fueron a buscar a tigresa **_

_**Po: no puedo tranquilizarme si se atreven hacerle algo yo **_

_**¿?: Tú que po tú no eres así**_

_**Po: tú qué haces aquí mìng yùn**_

_**Mìng yùn: que un amigo no puede pasar a saludar a otro**_

_**Po: cuál es la verdadera razón **_

_**Mìng yùn: bueno en realidad tu esposa pasó por mí territorio estaba amordazada y encadenada parecía ser llevada contra su voluntad**_

_**Po: que llévame adonde la viste por última vez**_

_**Mìng yùn: po estas herido necesitas descansar no hay forma de que…. (Pero fue interrumpido)**_

_**Po: dame una de tus píldoras de alimento (po que más que una petición fue una orden)**_

_**Mìng yùn: estás loco en la condición en la que tu estas podrías morirás po no lo entiendes**_

_**Po: entiendo que no me importa si ella muere no me lo perdonare nunca**_

_**Mìng yùn: bien po pero no digas que no te lo advertí po (después de decir eso le lanzó una píldora a po)**_

_**Po: lo tendré en mente (dicho eso po metió la píldora en su boca y la comió) ahorra vámonos **_

_**Mìng yùn: muy bien po**_

_**Po: víbora prepara la enfermería en caso de que tigresa este herida **_

_**Víbora: bien po así lo hare **_

_**Mìng yùn: bien llamare a mis hombres (dicho eso lanzo un aullido que se escucho por todo el valle de la paz de la nada salieron mas 50 lobos los cuales se notaba a simple vista que eran grandes asesinos)**_

_**Po: bien hay que movernos tigresa no tiene todo el tiempo del mundo**_

_**Lejos de allí se encontraba el pequeño ejército esperaba algo o mejor dicho a alguien **_

_**¿?: (el leon se aserco tomandola de la barbilla y le dijo) Bien el amo pronto vendrá a acabar con tu vida gatita**_

_**Tigresa al oír como la llamo le dio un cabezazo al **_**_león_**

_**¿?: ¡Muy ruda no toma! (le dio golpe a tigresa que la dejo inconsciente en el suelo)**_

_**Lobo1: tranquilo el amo te matara si tú la matas antes que el llegue **_

_**Shí lì: bien veo que llegue en buen momento buen trabajo Nian (nian es el león)**_

_**Nian: gracias amo **_

_**Shí lì: despiértenla quiero que vea quien va a matar y que sepa porque termino en aquel orfanato**_

_**con esa orden el lobo desperto a tigresa con un frasco Tigresa ya despierta mira al tigre que estaba dando órdenes que se va acercando a ella y dice**_

_**Shí lì: veo que tú eres mi hermana creo mama y papa dieron sus vidas por nada ya que hoy tú morirás hoy mismo**_

_**Tigresa: a que te refieres con lo que acabas de decir**_

_**Shí lì: a que mama y papa al (bueno para no repetir lean de nuevo lo de arriba)**_

_**Tigresa: que porque lo hiciste (con un tono de mucha tristeza en su voz)**_

_**Shí lì: porque yo soy el dragón tú darás a luz a un tigre de blanco y negro que me vencerá al principio tenia planeado que te dejaría vivir pero al ver que te casaste con ese estúpido y….**_

_**Po: poderoso panda (po había llegado con un grupo de asesinos que esperaban ordenes de su líder)**_

_**Mìng yùn: mátenlos a todos los que le sirvan a ese rallado**_

_**Una gran batalla se libro los lobos tenían mas experiencia en el combate que sus adversarios por lo cual la victoria era segura po al lanzar un taque que solo se debe usar en casos de pelear con ejércitos ya que tenia que usar su chii de los heroes po pudo romper los brazos de Shí lì derrotándolo dijo**_

_**Shí lì: recuerda mis palabras hermana yo volveré y acabare con la vida de aquellos que amas**_

_**Fin del **__**Flashback**_

**Kim: **mami vendrás a dormir

**Tigresa:** si mi niña ya voy

Tigresa se acerca a la cama que era el doble porque po y tigresa compartían cuarto después de acostar a los niños en la cama y que tigresa los arropara con una delicadeza y que les contara la historia de cómo venció a lord shen y unos cuantos bostezos después se durmieron tigresa tomo su piyama y unas toallas y se dirijo al baño.

**Tigresa:** no vienes po ya te hace falta un baño (lo dice con un tono de burla)

**Po:** (olio sus asilas y con una mueca de asco fue con tigresa a darse un baño ya dentro del baño tigresa empeso a quitarse la ropa lo que incito que po digiera) sabes tigresa te ves demasiado hermosa

**Tigresa:** gracias po tu también (diciéndolo en un tono muy sexy y cercándose a po de una manera muy sensual)

(**Hb:** no pondré ciertas partes porque al rato mi hermana se enoja por ponerlas en su historia solo diré que viene otro tigre y hermano para los niños en camino)

**_Continuara…._**

**_Se despide el hermano bee mi hermana se pondrá hacer el 4 capitulo ahora mismo a lo mejor la próxima semana está el capitulo _**

**_Princesa bee: una cosa solo cuando mi hermano escriba los capítulos estarán de un día a otro ok _**

_**Para aquellos que se pregunte el significado de cada nombre que hay en la historia son 100 porciento chinos**_

_**Shí lì: Fuerza **_

_**Zhi: Nombre unisex de origen chino que significa: sabiduría, curación.**_

_**Kumiko: mujer de eterna belleza**_

_**Kim: niña de gran belleza**_

_**mìng yùn: Destino **_

_**Nian es un monstro antiguo de china vean búsquenlo en google verán como es y porque lo puse en esta historia**_


	4. Encuentro familiar y una tragedia

**Pb: bueno este es el cuarto capítulo espero que les guste este también gracias por sus comentarios divertidos y les comento que yo ya tengo face princesa bee y mi hermano bee también tiene bueno continua la historia.**

Capitulo 4: Encuentro familiar y una tragedia

Po y tigresa iban saliendo del palacio de jade con los niños Kim y bengala para visitar a su abuelo para poder comer unos de sus famosos fideos

**Kim y Bengala:** a donde vamos papis (lo dicen de una manera los dos muy tierna)

**Tigresa:** con su abuelo para comer unos… (Entonces a tigresa le dio como escalofríos)

**Po: **que tienes tigresa(lo dice con un tono de voz que demuestra que estaba asustado pero también sentía la presencia de Shí lì)

**Tigresa:** nada po llévate a los niños (lo dice con un tono de asustada)

**Kim y bengala: **que pasa (lo dicen de una manera nerviosa)

**Tigresa:** hagan sus maletas

**Bengala:** vamos de vacaciones o algo parecido

**Kim:** o visitaremos a algún conocido

**Po:** si niños apúrense hagan sus maletas

**Bengala:** si papa vamos hermana hagamos nuestras maletas

**Tigresa:** po rápido tenemos que sacar a los niños de aquí yo le avisare a shifu

**Po:** (po detiene a tigresa del brazo) no tigresa tu llévate a los niños llévalos con Mìng yùn

**Bengala y Kim:** ya estamos listos (lo dice de una manera que estaban emocionados)

**Po: **tigresa llévate a los niños luego los alcanzo (lo dice de una manera nerviosa)

**Tigresa: **está bien amor (lo dice de una manera con miedo en su voz)

**Bengala**: entonces si nos dirán a donde vamos (lo dice de una manera desesperado)

**Kim**: si cierto díganos ya a donde vamos

**Tigresa**: vamos con Ming yùn

**Kim**: y quienes el mami

**Tigresa**: es un amigo de la familia

**Kim: **de quien

**Tigresa**: de su padre

Entonces tigresa y po llegaron a la aldea escondida de mìng yùn oculta en las montañas los llevaron con Ming yùn cuando los dejaron po se fue corriendo dejando a tigresa con los niños los cuales estaban llorando mientras por que po dijo que no creía iba a volver que Ming yùn intentaba tranquilizarlos mientras tigresa iban corriendo tras de po.

**Po:** tigresa ya llego al valle de la paz tengo que ir… tengo que proteger el valle

**Tigresa:** no po no vallas por favor (le ruega casi llorando) no te quiero perder déjame ir contigo

**Po:** no tigresa quédate con los niños

**Tigresa:** por favor quédate po conmigo con los niños no nos dejes (lo dice rogándole y llorando)

**Po:** tigresa (en un tono muy cortado)

**Tigresa:** no po te necesitamos yo te necesito (lo dice completamente llorando)

**Po:** tigresa lo siento

**Tigresa:** …

**Po**: siento acerté esto a ti y a nuestros hijos

Después de decir eso po presiona el hombro de tigresa asiendo que se desmalle pasaron 5 horas y tigresa ya había despertado muy tensa y mirando a todos lados pero lo único que vio fue a sus hijos muy tristes mìng yùn entra al cuarto con la mirada hacia abajo.

**Mìng yùn:** tigresa lamento decirte que po no sobrevivió (diciendo eso le entrego una parte de la tela del traje) no pudimos encontrar el cuerpo de po solo su tela con su sangre

**Tigresa:** no por favor no (lo dice con un gran esfuerzo al borde del llanto)

Diciendo esto dejo a tigresa con los niños pero apenas se fue se oyeron llantos como de los niños como de ella tigresa abrasando a sus hijos lo único que le quedaba de po

**Tigresa:** niños su papa los amaba y es lo que deben saber que el los amaba (lo dijo con muchas lagrimas en sus ojos y abrasándolos con fuerza)

**Kim:** porque mama porque no es justo (completamente llorando)

**Bengala:** papa porque, porque el porqué papa (aferrado de su madre llorando con mucha fuerza)

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de china específicamente un calabozo

**¿?:** En donde estoy que hago aquí

**Shí lì:** es simple estas aquí para ser una forma de diversión tu pelearas cada di delo que queda de tu vida para entretenerme y si te rehúsas o mueres en combate yo volveré al valle de la paz y matare a todo lo que vea

**¿?**: Porque haría eso

**Shí lì:** porque es la única forma de que tus hijos y mi hermana vivan o es que no quieres que ellos vivan po es eso

**Po:** lo hare pero ni tu ni ninguno de tus hombres pondrán un pie cercas de mis hijos

**Shí lì:** ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja (risa de maniaco) es un trato duerme bien porque mañana empieza el resto de tu dolorosa vida (diciendo eso se fue dejando a po solo en el calabozo y con solo la luz de la luna de compañía)

**Po:** mientras ustedes estén vivos no me importa le que me pase duerman bien niños Kim, bengala, tigresa los amo.

**Tigresa:** que duerman bien niños

**Bengala:** mama

**Tigresa:** si que pasa bengala

**Bengala:** juro que acare con la vida de mi tío por todo lo que a echo(dicho eso se acostó dándole la espalda a su hermana y a su madre)

_**Continuara….**_

_**Hermano bee: Lose final muy triste pero ya era hora de que los niños de po tuvieran una motivación para acabar con Shí lì espero que no lloren con este capítulo.**_

_**Princesa bee: si, si que van a llorar yo lose hasta la próxima porque la historia se va a poner mucho más y más triste.**_

_**Hermano bee: si como no.**_

_**Princesa bee: XDXDXDXDXD ya se la tristeza no es lo mío hasta pronto a por cierto mi hermano me dejo su cuenta en youtube.**_

_**Hermano bee: no te la deje solamente te deje subir cualquier video que hagas.**_

_**Princesa bee: bueno está bien su cuenta es hermano bee obviamente que es predecible.**_


	5. El amor de una familia

_**Hermano bee: increíble llegamos al capítulo 5 gracias por sus comentarios gracias mi hermana y yo lo agradecemos espero les guste el final de este capitulo**_

Capitulo 5: el amor de una familia

Había pasado 8 meses desde el ataque de Shí lì al valle y se llevara la vida de muchas personas incluyendo la de po o eso creían todos, bengala se había vuelto más fuerte pero más distanciado pero eso no le importaba a él solo quería venganza por la vida de su padre Kim decide se acercarse a bengala con un poco de miedo ya que bengala no parecía tener más sentimientos desde lo ocurrido.

**Kim:** hermano deberías descansar has estado haciendo este entrenamiento esto desde hace 8 meses deberías descansar del entrenamiento

**Bengala:** no (_lo dice con verdadero enfado en su voz_) no hasta que pueda ser mas fuerte como para vencer a shí lì por lo que hiso (_lo dice prácticamente a gritándole a Kim_)

**Tigresa**: no le grites a tu hermana bengala (_en un tono de enfado y regaño_)

**Bengala:** está bien como sea yo voy a ir a entrenar al bosque

Tigresa veía con tristeza como su hijo alegre y tierno se iba muriendo y estaba siendo remplazado con un niño de rabia y venganza pero esperaba que fuera el mismo para cuando su nuevo hermano naciera ya que tigresa ya tenía 8 meses de embarazo debido que en la última muestra de amor con po crearon un heredero mas tigresa ya extrañaba a po y a su hijo porque bengala fue el más afectado por la supuesta muerte de po ya que el admiraba y amaba a su padre ya que quería ser como él cuando creciera.

Mientras tanto en un lugar de china

**Po:** … a, a, a, a, a (_intentando tomar aire_)

**Shí lì:** veo que as aguantado 8 meses pero me estas empezando aburrirme panda y si me aburo no veo porque debe seguir con el trato (_responde con malicia en su voz_)

**Po:** porque yo no he muerto ni he perdido una pelea a un y el trato se supone que se rompe cuando muera en combate o cuando pierda.

**Shí lì:** tienes suerte de que el trato sea ese llévenlo al calabozo ya me aburrido de toda esta pelea y déjenlo en el calabozo ya no lo alimenten quiero ver cuánto duras vivo panda

Nian uno de los hombres de shí lì llevaron a po al calabozo para dejarlo solo para que muriera po solo se quedo viendo un retrato que hiso de sus hijos y de tigresa.

**Nian:** y este es al guerrero dragón que vergüenza (_lo dijo saliendo del calabozo_)

**Po:** no saben cuánto los extraño

**Lobo:** de verdad los extrañas ¿no?

**Po:** eso te interesa

**Lobo:** la verdad si

**Po:** si esto me está matando por dentro pero porque te digo esto seguro solo te quieres burlar de mi dolor

**Lobo:** no es seo tú perdonaste mi vida en la arena ahorra es hora de que yo salve tu vida

**Po:** que a que te refieres lobo

**Lobo:** a que te sacare de aquí y me llamo lì

**Po:** si me estás jugando una broma o me guías a una trampa te juro que te mato entiendes (_mientras po decía eso lì abrió la puerta_)

**Li:** que piensas quedarte aquí o piensas venir

**Po:** pero que pasara contigo si él te descubre o descubre que escape ira a matar a mis hijos

**Li:** no te preocupes lo tengo cubierto (_lo dijo con un tono de confianza y sacando una piedra de transformación de su bolsillo transformándose en po_) tu ahora vete yo no tengo nada porque vivir pero tú tienes todo porque vivir tal vez por esta buena acción pueda conseguir la gloria

**Po:** gracias

**Li:** no agradezcas solo vete

Dicho eso le entrego a po un mapa para que pudiera salir por las catatumbas po se fue del calabozo directo a las catatumbas tardo aproximadamente 5 horas salir de las catatumbas 3 días llegar al valle de la paz.

Una vez en el valle lo primero que hiso fue dirigirse al palacio de jade subiendo las escaleras empezó a oír desde que desde lejos se oían golpes realmente fuertes seguidos por ataques de ira po con delicadeza abrió las puertas del palacio y pudo ver a su hijo entrenar a una tigresa embarazada y a una niña descansando del ejercicio pero a penas abrió la puerta su familia lo vio y bengala que estaba entrenando dejo todo para abrasar a su padre.

**Bengala:** papa, papa (_fue a abrazarlo con lágrimas en sus ojos_)

**Kim:** papi (_fue a abrazarlo de la misma forma que su hermano_)

**Tigresa:** po eres tú (_también llorando de felicidad y abrasándolo_)

**Po:** si mi familia soy yo y prometo no volver a dejarlos nunca (_diciendo eso mientras brotaban las grimas desde sus ojos_)

**Bengala:** papa dónde estabas pensamos que te avían matado

**Po:** hijo eso no importa lo que importa es que estoy aquí con ustedes

**Kim:** papa

**Po: **si Kim

**Kim, bengala y tigresa:** no podemos respirar (_diciendo eso se separaron del abrazo para poder respirar_)

Después de separarse del abraso tigresa le dio una cachetada a po que se le quedo marcada en la cara.

**Po:** y eso porque

Tigresa: eso fue por irte y por hacerme creer que estabas muerto po

**Po:** lo ciento pero juro que no los dejare solos otra vez

Tigresa: y esto es por haber vuelto

Después de decir eso tigresa beso a po con mucho amor y po noto que ella estaba embarazada de nuevo.

**Po:** tigresa cuantos meses tienes

**Tigresa:** 8 meses po me dijeron que estaba embarazada un mes después que desapareciste

**Po:** bueno eso no importa ahora lo que importa es que todos estamos juntos como una familia de nuevo

Después po decidió ir a darse un baño cambiarse de ropa y curar sus heridas y preparar la cena él, lo que po hacia la cena entro su familia siendo acompañados de mono, grulla, víbora y shifu.

**Po:** e y mantis donde esta

**Mono:** como estuviste desaparecido barios meses mantis ya no se encuentra con nosotros

**Po:** a que te refieres mono

**Mono:** solo digamos que mantis cumplió su sueño

**Po:** te refieres a

**Víbora:** si po a eso se refiere mono

Una vez servida la sopa todos se dispusieron a comer mientras se jugaban bromas platicaban cosa que ya no asían desde que po desapareció hasta que Kim se dispuso a hablar con grulla.

**Kim:** tío grulla cuando traerás a nuestro nuevo hermano (_todos tragaron profundo con la pregunta de Kim_)

**Grulla:** porque dieces eso Kim

**Kim:** porque tú eres la cigüeña no

Todos en el cuarto rieron con la pregunta que había hecho Kim a grulla e septo Kim y bengala que no entendían porque se reían después de 5 minutos de risas todos se callaron y grulla contesto la pregunta de Kim.

**Grulla:** no Kim no soy la cigüeña que te hiso creer eso

**Kim:** porque eres una grulla y mama y papa dijeron que la cigüeña (grulla) nos trajo a mí y a mi hermano

Todos en ese momento voltearon a ver a po y tigresa con una mirada de no puede ser posible

**Shifu:** será mejor que les digan a sus hijos como es que nacen los bebes después de la cena (_en un tono de seriedad pero intentando o ocultar una risa_)

**Po:** si maestro así lo haremos pero si usted nos acompaña para explicarle a los niños ya que también es su abuelo (_shifu estaba contra la espada y la pared y no le quedo otra opción más que decir_)

**Shifu:** está bien

**Bengala:** que yo y mi hermana nos perdimos de algo

**Tigresa:** pronta sabrás porque hablamos así

Después de cenar se dirigieron al salón de los héroes y allí les explicaron todo lo que debían saber del nacimiento de los bebes y se creaban en ese momento se quedaron los dos niños con una cara de (**O.O**).

**Bengala:** no están mintiendo nacimos de allí

**Kim:** y así nos hicieron

**Tigresa:** esa es la verdad niños

Después de decir eso Kim se desmallo y bengala vomito seguido de también desmallarse pero del asco cayendo en el pomito después de haber límpido a bengala y de poner a los niños es su cuartos y que desde mantis se fue bengala ya tenía su propio cuarto.

**Bengala:** buenas noches papa

**Po:** buenas noches hijo que tengas dulces sueños

**Bengala:** lo dudo papa después de lo que dijeron creo que tendré pesadillas

**Po:** bueno te veré mañana temprano yo iniciare tu entrenamiento de guerrero así que duérmete

**Bengala:** papa gracias por volver (_después se costo y se durmió_)

Po fue al cuarto de Kim para arroparla y darle las buenas noches increíblemente Kim le dijo lo mismo que le dijo bengala.

**Po:** que tengas dulces sueños

**Kim:** lo dudo

**Po:** por qué dices eso Kim

**Kim:** papa después de lo que tú y mama nos dijeron no podre tener dulces sueños por un tiempo (_se notaba que son hermanos_)

**Po:** bueno pero que duermas bien iré a dormir con tu madre

**Kim:** van a hacer los que nos dijeron hace rato papi

**Po:** no Kim solo vamos a dormir solo duérmete (_con el puño en la boca tratando de aguantar la risa_)

Po se dirigió a la habitación para poder dormir con tigresa cuando entra al cuarto ve a tigresa acariciando su vientre.

**Po:** que sucede tigresa

**Tigresa:** po el bebe me esta patinado ven siente sus patadas (_po decidió acercarse para sentir las patadas de su nuevo hijo_)

**Po:** guau desde cuanto hace que patea

**Tigresa:** desde que volviste

**Po:** que es enserio

**Tigresa:** sí creo que el bebe sentía que faltaba algo por eso no hacia el intento de hacer alguna señal de que existiera

**Po:** (_se acerco al vientre de tigresa y le susurro_) _ola bebe soy tu papa po te prometo que no me alejare de ti o tu mama nunca y tampoco de tus hermanos_

**Tigresa:** (_sonrió con ternura al ver que bebe patio con más fuerza cuando po dijo eso_) po tengo una duda como llamaremos al bebe

**Po**: no lo sé qué tal Mei si es niña (_significado Nombre femenino de origen chino que significa la menor de las hermana, (hermosa, florida)_

**Tigresa:** yo pensaba en Qiang shifu si es niño (_Nombre chino que significa: aquel que posee la fuerza solo Qiang_)

**Po:** me parece buena idea pero ahora hay que dormir

**Tigresa:** está bien amor

En lo que po y tigresa dormían un niño estaba teniendo una visión

**¿?: **Bengala, bengala me puedes escuchar

**Bengala:** (_abrió los ojos pero despertó en una montaña que nunca había visto_) que en donde estoy

**¿?:** Hola bengala te estado esperando

**Bengala:** que quien eres tú

**¿?:** Mi nombre es Chang

**Bengala:** espera un momento eres Chang, Chang el legendario guerrero de blanco y negro

**Chang:** si el mismo viene e decirte que tu destino no es derrotar a tu tío ni tuyo ni de tu hermana si de tu nuevo hermano

**Bengala:** estas ablando enserio

**Chang:** si pero tu tendrás un papel importante en la derrota de tu tío tu entrenaras a tu hermano con esto (_al decir seo Chang saco de entre sus mangas un rollo_) estúdialo apréndelo y luego enséñaselo lo que aprendiste a tu hermano menor estás de acuerdo con la misión que te acabo de encargar

**Bengala:** si (_lo dice con un tono de mucho orgullo_) gracias por confiarme esta misión

**Chang:** me sorprende que no estés algo decepcionado de tu no seas el elegido

**Bengala:** yo ya sabía que no era el elegido

**Chang:** porque dices eso

**Bengala:** porque cuando murió papa o creí que lo habían matado yo quería matar a mi tío y el guerrero del ying yang nunca se guía por la venganza

**Chang:** me alegro de que seas un niño tan sabio

**Bengala:** es que lo saque de mi abuelo porque no creo que de mi papa

Después de eso sonó el gong de entrenamiento para avisar que deben despertar el maestro shifu se acerco a las habitaciones pero cuál fue su sorpresa al enterrarse que po y bengala se habían levantado temprano ya que estaban en la sala de entrenamiento shifu se acerco a po y bengala y dijo.

**Shifu:** po entrenando tan temprano imposible

Po si darse cuenta que shifu estaba allí al igual que bengala porque estaban entrenando muy felices después de un rato de mirarlos shifu decidió dejarlos solos para que disfrutaran del entrenamiento padre e hijo.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que po llego todo había mejorado y bengala se había hecho más fuerte bengala decidió contarles a sus padres y a shifu su sueño todo paso normal hasta que tigresa sintió que ya era hora y

**Tigresa: **po ya llego el momento es hora (_lo decía muy agitada_)

**Po:** que estas ablando enserio (_lo decía muy nervioso_)

**Shifu:** po tranquilízate, grulla prepara el cuarto, víbora consigue el agua tibia, Kim trae toallas limpias, po quédate con tigresa, mono consigue vendas para la mano de po bengala avísale a tu abuelo el señor ping, tigresa intenta relajarte

**Tigresa:** cómo quieres que me tranquilice en este momento

**Víbora:** exhala e inhala e intenta calmarte y cierra los ojos

**Bengala**: bueno abuelo yo ya voy a avisarle a mi abuelo ping (_lo dijo en un tono de miedo y saliendo del palacio de jade_)

Todo estaba listo para que el nuevo hermano naciera ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo bengala no aguantaba más la felicidad su nuevo hermano estaba naciendo el ya quería conocer al guerrero del ying yang que vencería a su tío.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hermano bee: espero que les gusten este capitulo y el siguiente que escribirá mi hermana **_

_**Princesa bee: les aviso que hare una nueva historia de amor de Kim **_

_**Hermano bee: bueno si dejaste de interrumpirme hasta luego nos veremos en el próximo capitulo **_

_**Princesa bee: y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente **_

_**Hermano bee: bueno ya deja de exagerar bueno adiós y cuídense a Y casi lo olvido si quieren un adelanto del capitulo mándenos un mensaje privado y le enviaremos un adelanto.**_


	6. un nuevo miembro en la familia

**Hermano bee: bueno primero que nada gracias por seguirnos en lo largo de nuestra historia esto no quiere decir que aquí acabe la historia lean y comenten**

Capitulo 6: un nuevo miembro en la familia

Ya habían pasado 2 horas de labor de parto y tigresa arrojaba insultos y palabras ofensivas al aire asiendo que sus hijos le preguntaran a shifu

**Bengala:** que quiere decir eso que mama está diciendo

**Shifu:** nada bengala son solo cosas de adultos

**Kim:** si él lo mismo que lo de los bebes no quiero saber nada del tema

Mientras tanto en el cuarto

**Víbora:** tigresa ya llego el momento de que nazca el bebe

**Tigresa:** no puede pasarme esto ha mí otra vez

**Grulla: **deja de quejarte tigresay puja

**Tigresa: **crees que no duele y estoy pujando

**Víbora: **puja con más fuerza tigresa

**Po: **hay mi manita

**Tigresa:** no te quejes po que yo aaaaa

**Po:** ya nació el bebe…. Oh dios… (_Lo dice gritando y luego de repente po se desmaya del dolor de la mano_)

**Víbora: **lo hiciste bien tigresa lo hiciste bien (_decía mientras tocaba su cabeza con la punta de su cola_)

**Grulla:** oigan quien sufrió más tigresa o po (_mientras reía y cargaba, lavaba y envolvía al bebe en la toalla_)

**Kim:** creo que mi papi (_lo dice riéndose desde el otro lado de la puerta_)

**Bengala:** ya podemos pasar para ver al bebe

**Tigresa:** ya niños ya pueden pasar vengan a conocer a su hermano

Entraron los niños con la emoción dibujada en sus caras al fin conocerían a su nuevo hermano

**Bengala:** porque papa está tirado en el piso

**Tigresa:** lo olvidaba alguien despierta a po

**Mono:** yo lo hago (_dijo mientras traía una bola de arroz y la acercaba a su nariz_)

**Po:** ¿que ha que paso? ¿Porque me duele tanto la mano? (_preguntaba_ _sobándose la mano_)

**Tigresa:** quieres que te pongan unas vendas en la mano

**Po:** si sería una buena idea pero ya enserio que me paso

**Kim:** mama te rompió la mano

**Po:** ¿qué otra vez?

**Bengala:** que cuantas veces papa te han roto la mano mi mama

**Shifu:** en los entrenamientos 20 veces dando a luz 3

**Bengala:** como que tres veces

**Po:** las dos manos (_diciéndolo sobándose la mano_)

**Bengala y Kim:** (_riéndose a carcajadas_)

**Tigresa:** ya dejen de reírse del dolor de la mano de su padre

**Po:** no es broma si duele mucho

**Tigresa: **haber tú intenta dar a luz a los niños y sabrás que es dolor_ (Pero al decir eso todos en el cuarto incluyendo a shifu se rieron a carcajadas limpias)_

**Po:** no mejor no con el dolor de la mano está bien no necesito más dolor con este hasta sobra

Todos rieron al hinoso pues po había dicho algo gracioso pero cierto

**Kim:** papa mama como se va a llamar nuestro nuevo hermanito

**Bengala:** si como se va a llamar

**Tigresa: **se va a llamar Qiang shifu

**Shifu:** lo nombraran como a mí

**Tigresa:** si después de todo eres mi padre

**Shifu:** tigresa no sé qué decir

**Po:** no tiene que decir nada después de todo usted es parte de nuestra familia

**Shifu:** gracias por decirme eso

**Tigresa:** bueno ya vieron al bebe ahora necesito descansar así que

**Po:** ¡fuera!

**Tigresa:** no grites po por favor despertaras al niño

**Shifu:** bueno entonces que descanses po cuidara al niño en lo que tú duermes

**Tigresa:** adiós papa cuida que los niños que no se metan en problemas

**Bengala:** abuelo ping puedo ir contigo a comer unos fideos

**Sr ping:** claro mi nieto porque no

**Kim:** yo también puedo ir

**Sr ping:** si shifu no tiene inconvenientes pueden venir

**Shifu:** porque los tendría son tanto nietos tuyos como míos

**Sr ping:** gracias

**Shifu:** además será una bueno forma de meditar porque muy pronto creo no tendré tiempo

**Sr ping:** está bien

En lo que ellos se dirigían al restaurante del señor ping bengala

**Chang: **bengala, bengala es hora de que entrenes con el pergamino esta en tu cama

**Bengala:** está bien

**Kim:** dijiste algo hermano

**Bengala:** que no nada no te preocupes (_diciendo de un modo muy distraído_) solo me quedare en el palacio creo que entrenare un poco los veré más tarde

**Sr ping:** está bien pero si no te apuras no tendrás mis domplis especiales de miel

Habían pasado 5 horas desde que tigresa dio a luz po se divertía con su nuevo hijo bengala estudiaba el rollo que se encontraba en su cama mientras leía y practicaba el rollo que le habían dado hasta que alguien decidió despertar del sueño

**Tigresa:** (_veía a po asiéndole cosquillas a su hijo y el bebe riendo por lo cual no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena_) muy bien po ahorra dame a my bebe que quiero besarlo y abrazarlo

**Po:** claro vamos con tu mami shí (_tigresa se queda con una duda en su rostro cuando po le dice así al bebe_)

**Tigresa:** porque llamas así al bebe po (_lo dice mientras po le entregaba al bebe en sus brazos_)

**Po:** por cariño ya que ni shifu ni Qiang no suena tan tierno para el

**Tigresa:** está bien po lo llamaremos shí por cariño aunque suena algo parecido al nombre de mi hermano por cierto po donde estuviste todo ese tiempo que creí que estabas muerto

**Po:** está bien te lo diré (_po le dijo todo lo que paso desde que lo tomaron rehén asta cuando lì dio su vida para que pudiera escapar sin que se dieran cuenta_)

**Tigresa:** gracias lì si que conseguiste la gloria al traer a mi po devuelta con nosotros

**Po:** quieres que te traiga algo de comer

**Tigresa:** si que muero de hambre

**Po:** que extraño tú solo dices eso cuando estás en el embarazo

**Tigresa:** que quieres decir con eso

**Po:** nada ya te traigo la comida

**Tigresa:** mas te vale si es que quieres tener más hijos

**Po:** no me matarías verdad

**Tigresa:** quien dijo algo de matar

**Po:** (_tragando grueso llaqué ya sabía a lo que se refería_ (_**para quien no entendió se refiere a romperle los kiwis**_) está bien tigresa no lo volveré a decir si te molesta no quiero que te alteres (_diciendo eso se dirigió a la cocina para hacerle sus famosos domplis pegajosos, te y algo de arroz_)

**Bengala:** creo que fue suficiente por hoy….

**Shí lì:** ya lo creo niño

**Bengala: **(_bengala al ori eso se voltio para ver de quien era esa vos_)quien eres tú

**Shí lì:** soy tu tío (_diciéndolo con malicia_)

**Bengala:** aléjate de mi monstruo (_mientras retrocedía_)

**Shí lì:** vamos quiero hablar contigo que tiene de malo que in tío hable con su sobrino

**Bengala:** aléjate monstruo (_pero no vio la barra de bamboo del piso haciendo que se resbale y se golpeó la cabeza desmallándose_)

**Shí lì:** veo que no eres…. Qué demonios es esto (_lo dice mientras intentaba recoger el pergamino del piso pero en eso llego po al oír el golpe cargando la comida y el té de tigresa_)

**Po:** alégate de mi hijo estúpido monstruo (_mientras le arrogaba el té hirviente en la cara_)

**Shí lì:** miserable panda (_mientras se cubría la cara por el té_)

**Po:** (_lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza lanzándolo hasta el otro extremo del salón de entrenamiento destrozando los muñecos haciendo que se desmalle_) ¡shifu!

**Shifu:** que sucede ¡po! … que hace el aquí

**Po:** creo que quería matar a bengala escuche un golpe y vine creo que golpeó a bengala

**Shifu:** no te preocupes po tengo una prisión especial para el…. Que es esto

**Po:** es un pergamino (_shifu al ver que tenía el símbolo del ying yang decidió no abrirlo hasta que despertara bengala_)

En unas dos horas bengala despertó del golpe diciendo toda la verdad acerca del pergamino que tenia y de su misión cinco minutos después un grupo de gorilas llegaron llevándose a shí lì del pueblo a una prisión diseñada para el donde pagaría por sus crímenes pasados.

**Shí lì:** que sucede porque no me puedo mover

**Shifu:** paralice tus músculos no te podrás mover hasta que yo te quite la parálisis

**Shí lì:** eres un miserable juro que yo volveré a matar a todos mis nietos ya verán yo volve…

**Tigresa:** (_le dio un golpe con todas sus fuerzas e irá a shí lì asiendo que sangrara y se desmallara_) espero que te pudras en la prisión por todo lo que has hecho

**Po:** tigresa cálmate ya nunca podrá hacerle nada a nadie ni a nuestra familia

**Tigresa:** po gracias (_diciendo mientras lloraba pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza si no de felicidad por haber acabado con su hermano por haber terminado con todo esto_) pero aunque m i hermano me izo un mal terrible también me dio una gran felicidad

**Po:** ¿cual fue esa felicidad?

**Tigresa:** tu…

**Po:** ¿Qué?

**Tigresa:** si no hubiese hecho eso nunca te hubiera conocido a ti y no me hubiera enamorado de ti ni tendría una familia

**Bengala:** mama ya todo acabo

**Shifu:** si por el momento así que hay que disfrutar de toda esta paz mientras podamos

**Po:** bengala a partir de mañana entrenaras con migo y shifu para asegurar que seas lo suficiente mente fuerte para cumplir tu destino y ayudar a tu hermano

**Bengala:** está bien papa (_con mucha alegría en su voz_)

**Tigresa:** ahorra solo debemos preocuparnos de nuestra felicidad

**Kim:** está bien mama

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hermano bee: perdón por la demora es que estuve en época de exámenes**_

_**Princesa bee: y el trabajo no te dio mucho tiempo tampoco hermano**_

_**Hermano bee: una cosa tenemos canal en youtube obviamente ya saben el nombre**_

_**Princesa bee: si es hermano bee eres muy predecible hermano pero no lo saben por lo popular sino por el nombre que tienes **_

_**Hermano bee: si ya se bueno cuídense hasta la próxima**_


	7. un hasta luego

_**Capitulo 7 un hasta luego**_

Había pasado un años desde que shí lì fue arrestado y llevado a prisión Qiang había crecido ya tenía un año de edad y era algo travieso y se metía en muchos problemas a pesar de tener solo un 1 año de edad

**Tigresa:** ¡Shi! ¡Shi! (_gritaba una tigresa buscando a su pequeño bebe_) donde se metió esta vez ¡Kim!

**Kim:** si mama

**Tigresa:** has visto a tu hermano Shi

**Kim:** debe estar con bengala en el restaurante del abuelo ping

**Tigresa:** está bien ve a ver si están allí

**Kim:** claro mama

En ese momento bengala entra al salón de los héroes con su pequeño hermano en los hombros mordiéndole las orejas y riendo al estilo propio de un bebe tigresa se alegra de ver que bengala haiga dejado atrás la venganza hacía su tío para ser un buen hermano mayor

**Bengala:** hola mama hola Kim adivinen quien tiene toda vía hambre a pesar de haberse comido 2 platos de fideos les daré una pista en este momento se intenta comer las orejas de su hermano

**Tigresa:** no lo sé tal vez tu hermana Kim no tu padre a no es tu hermano Shi

**Kim:** si que salió igual a papa no mama

**Tigresa:** si niños igual a su padre

**Bengala:** excepto que él no se cansa de meterse en problemas verdad Kim

**Kim:** si

**Tigresa:** la verdad su padre solía hacer eso no cansarse de meterse en problemas

**Kim:** y que paso mama

**Tigresa:** dejo de meterse en problemas por una razón

**Bengala:** cual fue esa razón

**Po:** ustedes fueron esa razón tenía que ser más responsable para poder cuidar aquello que amaba lo cual eran ustedes y su madre

**Bengala: **enserio papa

**Shi:** va ab pa va papa

**Todos:** que dijo

**Tigresa:** creo que dijo papa po (_con mucha ternura en su voz_) haber di mama

**Shi:** ma pa ma va mama

**Po:** hay mi bebe ya sabe hablar (_en ese po lo tomo en sus brazos meció de arriba abajo asiendo que shi de momento le vomitara a po encima_) genial y creí que tu serias el único que no me vomitaría

**Tigresa:** que esperabas si los niños siempre te vomitaban encima porque tú los meces de arriba abajo

**Po:** ya me acorde esa era la razón (_riéndose_)

**Kim:** incluyendo a mí y a bengala

**Tigresa:** claro que si

Shifu entra al salón de los héroes para ver a un panda vomitado a un bebe que acababa de regresar su comida y una familia que acababa de ver algo que los sobresalto

**Shifu:** que sucedió aquí

**Kim:** nada abuelo solo que shi dijo papa y mama

**Shifu:** que es enserio ya dijo papa y mama

**Tigresa:** si ya lo dijo

**Shifu: **haber di mama y papa

**Shi:** pa… pa papa, ma...ma... Mama

**Bengala:** si hoyo eso verdad

**Shifu:** si… (_Mostrando una gran sonrisa_) bueno vine a decir que el consejo de maestros ha decidido que mono, grulla víbora, deben dejar el palacio de jade para permitir que la nueva generación de 5 furiosos entrene

**Tigresa:** que hay de po yo y los niños

**Shifu:** ustedes se quedaran mandare a construir su propia casa donde puedan vivir

**Tigresa: **el consejo decidió eso

**Shifu:** no yo decidí eso ya que tú eres mi hija po es el guerrero dragón y sus hijos serán parte de la nueva generación de 5 furiosos o por lo menos Kim y bengala ya que shi será el heredero del título de guerrero dragón si Kim y bengala no tienen problemas con eso

**Kim:** no

**Bengala:** que se lo quede yo seré el líder de los 5 furiosos

**Tigresa:** no lo dudo y mas con esa confianza en la pelea

**Bengala:** gracias mama espera un momento yo y Kim somos 2 quienes serán los otros 3

**Shifu:** mañana lo descubrirán mientras tanto descanse que ahorra sí que abra entrenamiento en especial para ti bengala

En ese momento po y tigresa se dirigieron al baño a bañar a shi ya que tenía mucho vomito en su ropa al igual que po el baño parecía un maremoto ya que shi seguía pataleando y tirando agua

**Po:** ya estas limpio

**Tigresa:** ok yo visto a shi y tú limpiaras el agua de aquí de acuerdo

**Po:** que porque yo no cambio a… (_Tigresa le lanzo una mirada de mejor no discutas_) está bien yo limpio

**Tigresa:** me iré a despedir de víbora después de vestir a shi

**Po:** de acuerdo yo luego hago la cena

_**En la habitación de víbora **_

**Kim:** enserio te tienes que ir tía

**Víbora:** si Kim iré a hacerme una vida

**Kim:** con quien

**Víbora:** no lo sé Kim veamos que me prepara el futuro

_**En la habitación de mono**_

**Mono:** me vas a extrañar bengala

**Bengala:** claro en especial a tus galletas

**Mono:** que ósea que eras el que se las comía

**Bengala:** bueno para que te engaño

**Mono:** y yo que creí que era tu padre

**Bengala:** bueno de hecho mi padre me decía que le diera algunas para no decir nada

**Mono:** con que también po bengala me puedes ayudar a hacerle una broma a tu papa antes de irme

**Bengala:** claro tío cuando te vas

**Mono: **mañana al medio día

**Bengala:** vamos planeando la broma

Pasaron 3 horas la broma de mono fue suprema po termino pegado en el techo del salón de entrena miento aunque mono también le había hecho bromas a bengala y él se decidió vengarse de una forma toda vía peor ya que no solo po termino pegado en el techo también mono pero el de las nalgas y la cola

**Mono:** bájame ya

**Po:** también a mi hijo

**Bengala:** claro nomas que mono me diga como quitar ese pegamento si arrancarles la piel

**Mono:** consigue aceite de flor

**Bengala:** ok

Bengala fue directo a quitarles el pegamento pero aun así mono callo en sima de algo asqueroso

**Mono:** que rallos es esto

**Bengala:** son todos los pañales sucios de mi hermano

**Mono:** qué asco porque hiciste eso

**Bengala:** para despedirme de todas tus bromas tío mono

Después de eso se dirigieron a la cocina para comer por última vez los fideos de po para el día siguiente despedirse

_**Al día siguiente**_

**Po:** los vamos a extrañar demasiado chicos después de todas nuestras aventuras ya somos una familia

**Tigresa:** si gracias por todo chicos en especial a ti víbora por ser una gran amiga en toda mi vida

**Víbora:** no fue nada tigresa tú abrías hecho lo mismo por mi bueno adiós amiga te escribiré cuando pueda

**Bengala:** adiós tío mono, tío grulla y tía víbora los voy a extrañar

**Grulla, víbora, mono:** adiós y cuídense

**Kim:** adiós a todos

**Po:** adiós di adiós shi

**Shi:** va a di va

**Víbora: **que ternura

**Po: **por lo menos lo intento

**Tigresa:** no es un adiós amigos es un hasta luego

_**Continuara…. **_

_**Hermano bee: perdonen la tardanza estuve ocupado con la fiesta de cumple de mi hermana y la visita de mis padre ya que vinieron a quedarse un mes en casa**_

_**Princesa bee: ya tengo 11**_

_**Hermano bee: si bueno y cómo vas con la historia de amor Kim **_

_**Princesa bee: llevo poco de muchas 3 hojas apenas **_

_**Hermano bee: pues ya súbelo**_

_**Princesa bee: bueno no más dame 3 días más **_

_**Hermano bee: solo eso te voy hadar 3 días entendiste bueno cuídense hasta luego **_


	8. Bienvenidos al palacio de jade

_**Hermano bee: no manche el otro día me asaltaron la laptop donde escribía la historia no la muelen verdad la policía está buscando al ladrón por eso me tarde tanto con la historia**_

_**Capitulo 8 bienvenidos al palacio de jade**_

_Una hora después de que grulla, víbora y mono a shifu le había llegado una carta que decía que el consejo de maestros necesitaba hablar con él con lo cual tuvo que irse del palacio _

**Tigresa:** niños que les parece si vamos al bosque de los duraznos a comer

**Kim:** si mama

**Po:** bien llevare la comida

**Bengala:** trae unos panes de frijol

**Kim:** y unos fideos

_Tras una horas de caminata se encontraron un lugar cercas de los arboles _

**Tigresa:** aquí pararemos a comer

**Po:** qué bueno que me moría de hambre

**Tigresa:** po tu nuca cambiaras

**Po:** si tú quieres no

**Tigresa:** no po te amo tal como eres

_En eso a parecen unos bandidos queriendo asaltarlos sin saber que eran el guerrero dragón y la maestra tigresa _

**Fung:** entreguen todo lo que tienen y nadie saldrá herido

**Tigresa:** creo que quieres que te demos una paliza verdad Fung

**Fung:** ja ustedes no me hagan reír

**Gaghi****:** creo que son el guerrero dragón y la maestra tigresa

**Gary:** si son ellos

**Fung:** que... No me digas (en ese momento lanza su casco al piso) que son ellos

**Tigresa:** si somos nosotros

**Gary:** guau enserio se casaron

**Po:** si tienen algún problema con eso

**Fung:** que no (levanta su casco) ninguno (con mucho miedo en su voz) mejor nos vamos

**Tigresa:** no lo creo

**Gary:** va a doler

**Po:** y mucho

**Tigresa:** pápense los ojos niños

**Kim, Bengala:** está bien mama

**Po:** ni se atrevan a gritar porque si despiertan al bebe

**Tigresa:** se mueren

**Gaghi: **mami

_Tras unos minutos de golpes y suplicas Kim y Bengala abrieron sus ojos para ver a unos cocodrilos en el suelo e inconscientes _

**Bengala:** mami papi se pasaron un poquito de la ralla verdad

**Tigresa:** no en realidad no

**Po:** mejor volvamos al palacio porque va a llover

**Kim:** ok papa

_Dos días después que grulla, mono y víbora se fueran del palacio de jade llegaron tres personas nuevas siendo acompañados por shifu un lobo, un tigre y (una) leopardo de las nieves _

**Shifu:** les doy la bienvenida al palacio de jade nuevos estudiantes

**¿?: **Gracias maestro shifu hola maestra tigresa guerrero dragón mi nombre shen soy el hijo de Ming yùn (_es un lobo blanco_)

**Tigresa:** y tu niña quien eres

**¿?: **Soy Lucy (_una chica leopardo de las nieves)_

**Po: **y tu

**¿?:** Yo soy roku (_un tigre_)

**Po: **es un honor conocerlos

**Kim:** hola soy Kim

**Bengala:** yo soy bengala

**Roku:** es un placer conocer a los hijos del guerrero dragón y la maestra tigresa

**Tigresa:** me alegra de que sigan siendo 3 furiosos y 2 furiosas

**Po:** porque

**Tigresa:** porque a beses son muy machistas los hombres

**Po:** dime una vez

**Tigresa:** que tal cuando tu padre estaba saliendo con escorpión

**Po:** bueno pero…. (_Fue interrumpido_)

**Tigresa:** actuaste muy machista por lo que dijiste de las chicas

**Po:** bueno pero…. (_De nuevo fue interrumpido_)

**Tigresa: **y yo y víbora te dimos una cachetada

**Po:** bueno perdóname por aquella actitud que tuve

**Tigresa:** está bien po te perdono

**Roku:** así son los maestros siempre o solo hoy

**Kim:** no mama y papa si son así casi siempre

**Lucy:** espera eres la hija del guerrero dragón y la maestra tigresa

**Bengala: **que no sabias

**Shen:** si yo los vi cuando fueron de visita a mi aldea

**Bengala:** espera tú papa y papa son amigos porque no te vimos en la aldea

**Shen:** es que estaba de casería con mi mama en ese momento

**Bengala:** tú comes carne

**Shen:** si porque

**Bengala:** ni yo ni Kim nunca hemos comido carne nunca

**Shen, roku, Lucy:** que… no mienten…

**Kim, Bengala:** no

**Roku:** porque

**Kim:** papa es un panda no come carne

**Bengala:** y mama es vegetariana

**Lucy:** enserio la maestra tigresa es vegetariana

**Kim:** no hay problema verdad

**Bengala:** o si

**Roku:** no solo que no sabía eso

**Tigresa:** y se supone que es un secreto hijos

**Bengala:** perdón mama

**Kim:** si perdón mami

**Tigresa:** bueno no hay problema espero que ninguno de ustedes digan lo que oyeron verdad

**Shen:** no diré nada

**Lucy:** soy una tumba

**Roku:** me lo voy a llevar a la tumba

**Tigresa:** que bien son buenos niños eso quiere decir que serán buenos guerreros

**Roku:** gracias

**Po:** creo que debería mostrarles el palacio

**Shifu:** bien entonces yo empezare con su registro

**Tigresa:** que te parece si yo les muestro y tu cuidas a shi y preparas la cena

**Po:** me parece bien

**Tigresa:** les damos la bienvenida al palacio de jade nuevos 5 furiosos

_**Continuara….**_

_**Hermano bee: ya es muy corto escribí esto en la computadora ya que no a parece toda vía el ladrón bueno hasta luego cuídense si quieren un demo del nuevo capitulo manden un mensaje privado**_


	9. Una revelación del pasado parte 1

**Ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda me pertenecen son propiedad de DreamWorks **

Capitulo 9: una revelación del pasado parte 1

**En lo que po preparaba la cena tigresa les presentaba el palacio de jade empezando con el salón de los héroes **

**Tigresa:** espero les guste el salón de entrenamiento aquí es donde pondrán en práctica sus habilidades en el kung fu

**Shen:** maestra tigresa le puedo preguntar algo

**Tigresa:** claro (_con una sonrisa en su rostro de conocer al hijo del hombre que le ayudo a salvarle la vida_)

**Shen:** como se conocieron mi padre y el guerrero dragón

**Roku:** si cono se hicieron amigos si se supone que su padre era uno de los asesinos más grandes de china

**Lucy:** si maestra no es por ser metiches

**Kim:** mama si es cierto como se conocieron

**Bengala:** si se supone que él era malo como se icieron amigos

**Tigresa:** bueno niños siéntense les contare una historia

**Historia**

**Después que yo y el guerrero dragón nos hicimos novios hubo un asesino que fue contratado para acabar con la vida del guerrero dragón**

**Tigresa: **po crees que algún día podremos estar siempre juntos ya sabes cómo marido y mujer

**Po:** claro que lo creo mi amor mi gatita pero eso lo dirá el tiempo(l_o decía mientras acercaba sus labios a tigresa y ella a po_)

**En eso el mensajero del palacio de jade llaga muy alterado sonando el gong completamente loco**

**Po: **que no podemos tener un poco de tiempo de novios

**Tigresa:** recuerda que a un nadie sabe que somos novios

**Po:** cuando crees que deberíamos decírselos

**Tigresa:** cuando shifu crea que eres realmente bueno para mi po

**Po:** lo dudo después de todo cree que sigo siendo un poco inmaduro no creo que crea que soy merecedor de tu amor (_lo dice mientras bajaba su cabeza algo triste_)

**Tigresa:** te equivocas po (_en eso le da un beso en la boca con mucho amor_) tú eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz por siempre

**Po:** gracias tigresa pero yo no necesito nada más que tú en mi vida

**Tigresa:** que acaso no necesitas comida (_lo dice mientras reía_)

**Po:** bueno ahorra que lo dices así…. No me importa morir de hambre si así tu estas con migo

**Tigresa:** gracias po pero mejor vamos porque luego estarán interrogándonos sobre donde estábamos

**Po:** de acuerdo

**Po y tigresa deciden volver al palacio para evitar sospechas de sus amigos a pesar que tigresa le había dicho a víbora pero que mantuviera el secreto al llegar al palacio se encontraron con una escena de miedo ya que todos estaban con una cara de terror**

**Po:** que sucede maestro

**Shifu:** lo que sucede eres tú

**Po:** que (_ya descubrieron que salgo con tigresa_) a que se refiere…. Maestro

**Shifu:** es lobo blanco el asesino fue contratado para matarte

**Po:** y que es solo un asesino mas (_po fue arrogado al piso por shifu presionando su cuello con el bastón_) maestro no puedo respirar

**Shifu:** esculla bien panda el lobo blanco es el más peligroso asesino de china ya que ni Oogway pudo vencerlo

**Todos:** ¡que!

**Mono:** había escullado historias de él pero no creí que fuera tan peligroso

**Grulla:** si yo le visto una vez cuando entrenaba con mei ling había acabado con la vida de un león en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

**Tigresa:** maestro debe estar bromeando

**Shifu:** no bromeo tigresa esto es algo muy serio

**Po:** maestro ya podría dejarme respirar y este quiere matarme antes de que él lo haga

**Shifu:** lo ciento po pero si no sobrevives fue un placer haber sido tu maestro

**Tigresa:** maestro podríamos decirle algo

**Shifu:** ¿podríamos?

**Tigresa:** po (_decía su nombre mientras agachar su cabeza_)

**Po:** estás segura de esto tigresa

**Tigresa:** si po estoy segura (_lo decía mientras se acercaba a él y el maestro shifu se quedaba con una expresión de duda en su rostro_)

**Shifu: **que quieren decir

**Po:** yo y tigresa hemos estado saliendo en secreto

**Todos:** ¡que!

**Tigresa:** si yo y po somos novios (en ese momento shifu se desmallo)

**Pasaron 2 horas para que shifu despertara del desmallo pero mono grulla y mantis seguían en shock menos víbora que felicitaba a su amiga por ser feliz**

**Shifu: **tuve el más raro de los sueños tigresa y po eran novios

**Tigresa:** maestro no fue un sueño eso fue real

**Shifu:** que… ¡panda!

**Po: **estoy muerto

**Shifu:** váyanse déjenme con po y tigresa

**Todos:** está bien maestro

**Víbora:** dile a shifu todo lo que tienes en tu interior amiga

**Tigresa:** así lo hare gracias

**Shifu:** tigresa quisiera saber porque po

**Tigresa:** porque él fue capaz de darme algo que usted jamás me dio de pequeña

**Shifu:** que es lo que tedio tigresa

**Tigresa:** amor

**Shifu:** po podrías esperar afuera para hablar con tigresa a solas

**Po:** si maestro

**Shifu:** tigresa hija se que yo nunca te di amor pero eso no quiere decir que no te amara

**Tigresa:** que

**Shifu:** yo te ame mucho más que tai lung pero mi miedo hiso que me acobarda no quería que te convirtieras en algo peor que el pero creí que sería mejor no haberte demostrado cariño

**Tigresa:** yo

**Shifu:** solo espero que perdones a este estúpido padre que no supo como querer a su hija (_lo decía con mientras brotaban lágrimas en sus ojos_)

**Tigresa:** padre claro que te perdono (_lo decía mientras también brotaban lagrimas de sus ojos_) gracias pensé que nunca me pedirías eso

**Shifu:** tigresa hija tengo una duda po en realidad te hace feliz

**Tigresa:** si la verdad si nunca pensé que alguien me aria sentir así tan feliz alegre y tan dulce

**Shifu:** lo amas verdad

**Tigresa:** si yo lo amo

**Shifu:** po podrías venir

**Po:** ya voy maestro

**Shifu:** po permitiré que tu y mi hija estén juntos porque tú la haces feliz

**Po:** gracias maestro

**Shifu:** pero si haces algo que la haga sentir mal te mando a ejecutar

**Po:** no se preocupe maestro nunca haría eso

_**Tigresa pausa la historia porque escucho a po decir que ya estaba la cena**_

**Roku:** y luego que paso maestra

**Tigresa:** bueno lo que paso es que….

**Po:** ya está la cena lista no me oyeron

**Tigresa:** po todo el valle te oyo, mañana diré la otra parte de la historia

**Shen:** tengo una duda como es que se conocieron mi papa y el guerrero dragón

**Tigresa:** paciencia es lo que te falta ese es uno de los secretos del kung fu que tienes que aprender

**Shen:** de acuerdo

**Po: **se les van a enfriar los fideos además de shi no les dejara nada de comer !shi! deja los panes de frijol

**Tigresa:** ya vamos po

_**Continuara… **_

_**Hermano bee: que les pareció a un anuncio mi hermana ahorra trabajara en su historia el amor de Kim así que yo me encargare que terminar esta historia hasta que acabe ella con la zulla **_

_**Adiós cuídense**_


	10. Una revelación del pasado parte 2

**Ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda me pertenecen son propiedad de DreamWorks**

Capitulo 10: una revelación del pasado parte 2

Tigresa se dirigió a la cocina siendo seguida por sus hijos y los nuevos estudiantes al llegar vi a su hijo queriéndose comer su plato porque llano tenia panes de frijol.

**Po:** qué bueno que vienen a cenar porque shi se estaba comiendo los panes… ¿espera donde están los panes?

**Tigresa: **se los comió shi

**Po:** ¿creo que tenía hambre?

**Tigresa:** haber ¿quien es un bebe hambriento?, haber ¿quien es?, eres tu si eres tu

**Shi:** mama (_lo dijo con una voz tan dulce seguida de una risa que te así decir aaaaa_)

**Po:** creo que ya está aprendiendo hablar

**Bengala:** si creo que si papa

**Roku:** nunca pensé que la maestra tigresa fuera así de dulce

**Kim:** a que te refieres con dulce

**Lucy:** tu mama tenía reputación de ser fría y de nunca sonreír

**Tigresa:** si yo solía ser así pero ya no más (_lo decía mientras tomaba a shi en sus brazos ya que se empezaba a dormir_) pero ahora soy madre tengo que ver por mis hijos y por mi familia

**Po:** pero no lo haces sola amor

**Shen:** maestra ya enserio como es que un guerrero tan bueno se izo amigo de alguien tan malo como mi papa

**Po:** bueno es una larga historia todo comenzó cuando

**Tigresa:** po ya les conté parte de la historia y se van a quemar los fideos

**Po:** ¿qué? ¡Los fideos no!

**Tigresa:** tú salva los fideos yo llevare a shi al cuarto para que se duerma

Mientras po salva los fideos tigresa se dirigía al cuarto para acostar a shi para que se durmiera al ver que no quería dormir tigresa le cantaba una canción de cuna

**Tigresa:** _Oh duérmete mi niño duérmete ya,_

_Tú eres mi regalo que siempre abre de amar,_

_Todo mi amor eterno siempre será a ti,_

_Oh duérmete mi niño duérmete ya,_

_Mi pequeño bebe duérmete ya,_

_Mami mantendrá en calor en noches frías,_

_Mami te abrazara,_

_Cuando te lastimes siempre voy hacerte sonreír,_

_Y te mantendré protegido de todo mal,_

_Así no nunca abra necesidad de llorar,_

_Porque mamá y papa estarán siempre aquí,_

_Porque tu mami y tu papi, te aman y siempre lo hará,_

_Oh duérmete mi niño duérmete ya._

Después de shi se quedara profundamente dormido lo puso en su cuna y se dirigió a la cocina para ver si po había salvado los fideos y después de que tigresa volviera po sirvió los platos a todos y se dispusieron a comer

**Shen:** maestra tigresa puede continuar con su historia

**Tigresa:** po que te parece si tu cuentas la historia

**Po:** me parece buena idea en que te quedaste

**Roku:** se quedo en que usted decía que no preocupara al maestro shifu

**Po:** de acuerdo continuemos con la historia

**Historia**

_**Después que el maestro supo que tigresa y yo herramos novios el maestro tuvo que irse con los demás furiosos dejándome con tigresa solos en el palacio de jade medio una oportunidad de estar con ella a solas pero me dijo algo antes de que se fuera**_

**Shifu: **po ni se te ocurra acostarte con mi hija o créeme que no podrás ni ir al baño sin que te retuerzas de dolor quede claro panda

**Po: **si maestro quedo claro

**Shifu: **bien mas te vale panda entendiste

_**Después de que shifu se fuera Tigresa salió del closet y donde estaba escondida ya que esa noche había dormido con migo para evitar un regaño o castigo de shifu se escondió en el closet**_

**Kim: **pero mama y tu duermen siempre juntos cual fue el problema (_dice Kim interrumpiendo la historia de po_)

**Tigresa: **si pero en ese entonces no estábamos casados Kim

**Po: **ok continuare con la historia

_**Después de que shifu se fuera del palacio de jade decidimos ir con mi padre a su restaurante para avisarle que yo y tigresa somos novios y hacer pública nuestra relación pero en lo que salíamos del palacio y decidí adelantarme una flecha impacto con mi pierna asiendo que gritara de dolor en ese momento vi por primera vez a el asesino de las sombras mejor conocido como el lobo blanco**_

**Shen:** nunca entendí porque llamaban a mi papa así si él era un lobo blanco no uno negro

**Tigresa: **eso es fácil es por que cuando tu padre mataba a alguien lo hacía tan rápido que solo podías ver su sombra

**Shen: **ha ya entiendo

_**Bueno como les decía moví mi cabeza para ver de dónde me habían disparado esa flecha pero de la nada un lobo alto y blanco con una cara que decía voy a matarte**_

**Mìng yùn:** veo que tú eres el guerrero dragón creí que serias un reto más duro pero me equivoque

_**Quitándome la flecha del pie le dije lo dudo deslice mi pie asiendo que callera al piso y poniéndome de pie prepárate para sentir el trueno le dije**_

_**Mìng yùn**_**: **veamos de que estarás hecho panda

_**Una gran valla se libro yo era fuerte pero Ming yùn era más rápido y feroz si no primero me dio un ataques consecutivos de golpes seguidos por patadas, los bloque fácilmente pero al ver que los bloqueaba saco dos garras de acero que con cada vez que bloqueaba los golpes me cortaban hasta que saco una espada y me izo corte en el estomago y si no fuera por tigresa que escucho todo ahorra estaría muerto.**_

**Tigresa: **po…. Alégate de el acecino

**Mìng yùn: **me contrataron para matar al panda y nada más al panda no te enfrenare porque es obvio que te matare yo no mato gratis

**Tigresa: **que dijiste

**Mìng yùn:** lo que oíste gata

_**Después de eso lanzo una bomba de humo despareciendo dejándome con tigresa ella de inmediato me llevo a la enfermaría lo más rápido que pudo y luego llamo al medico el me reviso y limpio y vendo mis heridas**_

**Tigresa**: po estarás bien

**Po**: si eso creo

**Enfermero: **no se preocupe toda esa grasa protegió su cuerpo del impacto así que estará bien solo un poco vendado pero bien

**Tigresa:** gracias por todo doctor

**Enfermero:** no hay de qué y soy un enfermero en realidad

**Po: **aun así gracias

_**Después de cubrirme los vendajes de las heridas decidimos ir con mi padre para contarle todo sobre nuestra relación al llegar vimos muchos clientes en el restaurante por lo cual sabía que mi papa lo gritaría por todo el pueblo o por lo menos a los clientes y los clientes a los de afuera y los de afuera lo esparcieran por el valle y el valle**_

**Tigresa: **creo que ya entendieron po

_**Bueno luego de que entráramos al restaurante papa me abraso y dijo y me dijo**_

**Señor Ping: **po porque tienes esos vendajes te existe daño

_**No quería preocupar a mi padre así que le dije**_

**Po: **no te preocupes papa fue durante los entrenamientos no es nada

**Señor ping:** a un así quieres unos fideos

**Po:** gracias papa pero no

**Señor ping:** te pasa algo malo

**Po:** no papa es todo lo contrario

**Señor ping:** que es po

**Po:** veras papa yo y la maestra tigresa somos novios

**Señor ping: **que bueno po pero es verdad maestra

**Tigresa: **claro que sí señor ping

**Señor ping: **puedes decirme ping bienvenida a la familia

**Tigresa: **gracias ping

**Señor ping: **quieren que lo mantenga en secreto

**Po y tigresa: **no queremos que todos lo sepan

**Señor ping: **en ese caso

_**Mi padre salió de la cocina y dijo**_

**Señor ping: **en honor de la relación de mi hijo con la maestra tigresa todo el día fideos gratis para todos

**Todos:** si

**Señor ping:** pero el tofu si lo tendrán que comprar

**Todos:** aaaaa (decían con decepción)

_**Después de haber comido y de ayudar a mi papa con el restaurante ese día decimos en caminarnos al palacio de jade para descansar ya que todo el valle ya sabía de nuestra relación **_

**Lucy:** como supieron todos de su relación

**Tigresa:** de la forma que les dijo po, los del restaurante se los dijeron a los de afuera los de afuera a todo el valle y viceversa

**Lucy:** ya veo

**Po:** bueno continúo con la historia

**Shifu:** tendrás que continuarla mañana ya que muy tarde

**Po:** está bien ya oyeron niños mañana continuo con la historia

**Roku, Lucy, shen:** está bien maestro po

**Po:** díganme po

_**Continuara….**_

_**Hermano bee: al fin vacaciones ahorra sí que tendré tiempo para hacer videos y historias así que continuare con las historia a lo mejor saco una por semana**_


	11. Una revelación del pasado parte 3

Ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda me pertenecen son propiedad de DreamWorks

Capitulo 11: **una revelación del pasado parte 3**

Después que le mostraran a cada uno sus habitaciones se discutió por ellas para ver quien tendría cual

**Po: **cuales habitaciones les gustaría estar

**Shen:** a mí me gustaría la que fue de mono

**Lucy:** la mí la que fue de víbora

**Roku:** pues yo quiero esa

**Tigresa:** necesitan ayuda con su equipaje

**Los 3:** no se preocupe maestra

**Tigresa:** que duerman bien

Después de decir esas palabras tigresa se dirigió a su cuarto con po para disponerse a dormir toda la noche transcurrió normal hasta que shi despertó llorando despertando hasta a shifu

**Tigresa:** yo voy po no te preocupes

**Po:**…..

**Tigresa:** cómo es que no se despertó con el llanto ¡po!

**Po:** que ya voy

**Bengala:** podrías callar a shi por favor

**Shen:** lo ciento maestra pero estoy tratando de dormir

**Roku:** podrían callar al bebe

**Bengala:** oye hablas de mi hermano…. Pero si mama duérmelo ya

**Tigresas:** solo duérmanse

**Kim:** no es tan fácil como se dice mama

**Lucy: **maestra porque no lo arrulla

**Po:** creo que hay que sacarlo a pasear para que se duerma

**Tigresa:** de acuerdo po

Después de unas vueltas al palacio shi se durmió para después poder ir a sus cuartos a dormir de nuevo al sonar el gong de la mañana se despertaron para saludar a shifu

**Roku, Lucy, shen:** buenos días maestro

**Bengala Kim:** buenos días abuelo

**Tigresa:** buenos….

**Shifu:** deberías descansar hija tú y po durmieron muy tarde por shi que no dejaba de llorar pereciera que tenía una pesadilla

**Tigresa:** estoy bien maestro

**Shifu:** te lo digo como padre no maestro puedes tomar un día de descanso además puedes aprovechar para pasar el día con tu hijo

**Tigresa:** está bien iré a dormir con po

**Shifu:** dile que lo veo en la sala de entrenamiento en una hora mientras nosotros entrenaremos en la sala de entrenamiento para ver sus habilidades en el kung fu, ha y niños díganme maestro shifu cuando entrenemos

**Todos:** está bien maestro shifu

Después de decir eso shifu los guio a la sala de entrenamiento para ver sus habilidades en el kung fu pero después de todo debía saber como debía entrenar a cada uno de los estudiantes sus debilidades y sus fortalezas

**Shifu:** tu primero roku quiero ver como golpes el muñeco de entrenamiento

**Roku:** porque no empiezo con la pista de obstáculos

**Shifu:** no empezaremos en el nivel cero

**Roku:** creí que no había nada igual al nivel cero

**Bengala:** mi papa creo el nivel cero el primer día que entreno aquí

**Shifu:** ja, ja, ja si recuerdo cuando tu padre entreno le dije que no había nada igual al nivel cero pero él me enseño que me equivoque (_aclarando su garganta_) pero bueno empieza roku

Roku lanza un golpe que hiso que el muñeco se alejara 2 metros de distancia hasta tocar la pared

**Shifu: **buen trabajo roku shen es tu turno

**Shen:** de cuerdo maestro

Shen le lanzo una patada que i soque el muñeco volara hasta topar el techo y antes de caer le lanza un golpe aventando al muñeco a 1.2 metros lejos de el

**Roku:** presumido

**Shifu:** Lucy es tu turno

**Lucy:** de acuerdo maestro

Lucy dio un golpe que arrojo al muñeco a 3 metros superior al de los chicos

**Shen y roku:** que como hiso eso

**Kim:** ahora yo

Kim lanzo un golpe que hiso una marca a la pared por la fuerza que golpeo al muñeco

**Kim:** las chicas mandan

**Shifu:** bien bengala es tu turno

**Bengala:** aprendan de quien será su líder

Bengala hiso unos movimientos y luego lanzo un golpe al muñeco tan fuerte que destrozo el muro de la sala de entrenamiento asiendo que shifu dejara caer su bastón de la impresión de su fuerza de su nieto que aunque sea tan fuerte su hermano menor seria quien acabaría con su tío

**Todos:** como rallos hiciste eso

**Bengala:** con entrenamiento diario y con ayuda de mi mama y papa

**Shifu:** había oído decir a tus padres que eras fuerte pero nunca pensé que tanto meas sorprendido (_se inclina en muestra de respeto_)

**Bengala:** gracias abuelo... digo maestro shifu (_se inclina de la misma forma que su maestro_)

**Shifu:** bien con lo que he visto tengo suficiente para determinar cado uno de sus puestos mañana les diré sus puestos bengala… antes de que diga los puestos si tu hermana o unos de tus compañeros resultara ser el líder lo seguirías

**Bengala:** si es el mejor para el puesto si lo aria

**Po:** me alegra pero de que quería hablar maestro

**Shifu:** de nada solo continua contándoles la historia

**Po:** está bien maestro en que me quede esta vez a ya me acorde

_**Historia**_

_**Después que el valle y casi toda china sabía que yo y la maestra tigresa éramos novios los ataques de tu padre fueron más frecuentes incluso cuando shifu y los demás regresaron hasta que decidí arreglar esto a solas yo colgué una nota en la entrada del palacio que decía **_

_**Nota:**_

_**Ya es más que suficiente con tus ataques tú y yo **_

_**Un enfrenamiento en el bosque a las 12:00 la**_

_**Pelea final ven si te atreves yo iré solo mas **_

_**Te vale venir **_

_**Firma**_

_**Guerrero dragón**_

_**Me tomo barias horas decir el valor su madre de lo que iba a ser ya que no sabía si sobreviviría porque él había vencido hasta Oogway pero le dije a tigresa finalmente lo que tenía que hacer no iba a arriesgar su vida por eso así que le dije todo**_

**Tigresa: **ten cuidado por favor no quiero que mueras

**Po:** tendré mucho cuidado te lo prometo

_**Dicho eso me dirigí al bosque para enfrentarme con el yo había tomado la espada de los héroes **_

**Po: **muy bien ya estoy aquí prepare para enfrentarte a mi

**Ming yùn:** bien vemos como mueres con honor o arrastrándote pidiendo piedad

_**No podre decir algunas cosas porque no quiero que shifu ni tigresa me maten**_

**Bengala:** prometemos no decir nada pero dinos

**Po: **lo prometen niños todos

**Todos los niños:** si lo prometemos pero díganos (_dicen al hinoso_)

_**De acuerdo Ming yùn me ataco con una ráfaga de navajas y dagas pero pude desviarlas con la espada luego me golpeo con las garras de acero que les platique antes**_

**Ming yùn:** creo que morirás con honor

**Po:** ¿porque quieres matarme? no entiendo eso ¿quién te contrato?

**Ming yùn: **digamos que este sujeto tiene mucho dinero tanto que me contrato sabiendo mi precio y que lo multiplique por 50 por ser tu a penas acabe este trabajo podre estar con mi esposa en una isla viviendo como reyes

**Po:** crees que al matarme tendrás paz serás buscado por haber asesinado al guerrero dragón no tendrá oportunidad ni de tener una familia

**Ming yùn: **crees que te importa acaso dime yo soy un asesino acaso crees que merezco ser feliz

**Po:** todos merecen ser feliz

**Ming yùn:** porque luchas panda porque ni siquiera Oogway pudio contra mí porque tu lo intentas dime porque luchas

**Po:** _preguntar porque se lucha es preguntar porque caen las hojas_

**Ming yùn:** ¿Qué?

**Po:** _está en su nuestra naturaleza quizá existe una mejor pregunta_

**Ming yùn:** no entiendo

**Po:** _cuál es la razón de luchar proteger el hogar, la familia, preservar el balance, y traer armonía_

**Ming yùn:** guau cuál es tu razón panda de luchar

**Po:** pero para mí _la verdadera pregunta es_ _porque cosas vale la pena luchar_

**Ming yùn:** creo que debería escullarte antes de continuar

_**Después de decir eso platicos por horas como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida de nuestra razón de ser la forma en que peleábamos incluso nos dábamos consejos de cómo pelear sin darnos cuanta llego el amanecer y los cinco furiosos se toparon con una escena que marco la historia yo había vencido al mejor asesino de china sin siquiera pelear con él lo había vuelto bueno y lo convencí de ayudar a proteger a china del mal**_

_**Y eso mis niños es la razón por la cual me hice amigo de tu padre shen **_

**Shen:**guau

**Po:** guau ya tan rápido es de noche y yo que creí que tendríamos más tiempo

**Bengala:** papa podrías hacernos tus famosos domplis pegajosos y unos fideos

**Po:** si porque no vamos a la cocina

_**Continuara….**_

_**Hermano bee: espero les guste cuídense hasta la próxima**_

_**Princesa bee: espera tengo un anuncio**_

_**Hermano bee: pues dilo hace mucho que no dices nada en esta historia**_

_**Princesa bee: tome en cuanta un comentario de poner un bebe más en la historia y si lo haré pero seguiría siendo un tigre de blanco y negro pero con los ojos de tigresa y más parecida a ella que a po ya que sería una tigresa pero en blanco y negro**_

_**Hermano bee: eso es todo**_

_**Princesa bee: si**_

_**Hermano bee: ok bueno cuídense hasta la próxima**_


	12. quien es el líder

Ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda me pertenecen son propiedad de DreamWorks

_**Capitulo 12 quien es el líder**_

**Después que po terminara de contar su historia de cómo se hiso amigo de Mìng yùn decidió ir a la cocina para hacer la cena para los niños mientras po hacia la cena los niños platican y imaginaban como seria ser uno de los cinco furiosos y de cuál sería su puesto en el grupo.**

**Shen:** yo creo que seré el explorador

**Roku:** pues yo creo que seré la fuerza bruta

**Lucy:** yo seré la velocidad

**Kim:** yo seré el cerebro

**Bengala:** yo seré el líder ya que he aprendido de mis padres y de mi abuelo pero solo seré líder si ustedes lo aceptan

**Kim:** yo te seguiré hermano después de todo tú siempre tuviste ideas de cómo quitarle las galletas a tío mono

**Shen:** yo te seguiré ya que conseguiste que po nos digiera toda la historia incluso las partes violentas

**Roku:** pues yo te seguiré pero primero demuéstrame que eres un buen líder

**Bengala:** cómo quieres que lo haga

**Roku:** no se tal vez que hicieras un plan para poder conseguir un poco de la bebida que bebe el maestro shifu entonces te tomare en cuenta como líder

**Bengala:** acepto el reto esta noche tomaremos un poco de la bebida de mi abuelo

**Kim:** hermano estas, seguro de eso puede que sea mala idea

**Bengala:** tranquila no sabrá que se la quitamos confía

**Po:** niños ya está la cena pueden decirle a su madre para que venga

**Kim:** claro papa ya le aviso

**Kim fue en busca en de su madre para avisarle que ya estaba la cena así que dirigió al cuarto pero estaba allí así que fue al baño para encontrar a su mama bañando a su hermano menor mientras el tiraba el agua jugando con ella**

**Kim:** mama dice papa que ya esta lista la cena

**Tigresa: **de acuerdo Kim deja que vista a shi para ir a cenar con ustedes

**Kim:** ok mama te espero para cenar

**Kim espero a su madre mientras vestía a su hermano una vez que estaba vestido con su ropa que se parecía mucho a la ropa tipo guerrero ya que era una camisa tipo soldado con mangas de bordes en forma de dragón color negro mientras que la parte de atrás tenía otro pero este de color jade mientras que sus pantalones eran de tipo que parecían a los de tai Long pero estos negros con bordes blancos**

**Tigresa:** ya estas limpio y cambiado me angelito

**Kim:** bueno entonces vamos a cenar

**Shi:** cenar

**Tigresa:** si cenar hay mí bebe ya está creciendo

**Kim:** que bueno ya está aprendiendo a hablar

**Después de esa conmovedora escena se dirigieron al comedor para cenar done po empezaba a servir los platos**

**Po: **tigresa que bueno bañaste a shi ahorra sirvo los platos

**Tigresa:** bueno mira quien aprendió una nueva palabra (_baja su mirada viendo a shi_) vamos shi di cenar

**Shi:** cenar

**Po:** hay que bonito bebe ya habla y esta tan limpio

**Tigresa:** ya terminaste de contar la historia de cómo se hiso bueno el padre de shen

**Shen:** si ya la conto

**Roku:** disculpe maestra pero que cara puso cuando descubrió que Mìng yùn se hiso bueno

**Tigresa:** al principio creí que era un plan para matar a po cuando se descuidara tarde años en confiar en él pero después que salvo mi vida entendí que había cambiado….

**Bengala:** ¿qué? ¿De quién te salvo? Mama

**Tigresa:** no es importante solo coman niños po podrías alimentar a shi

**Po:** claro ven con tu papi shi

**Mientras todos comían tigresa recordó la razón por la cual confiaba en el padre de shen de que ayudaría a que su familia estuviera a salvo **

_**Flashback Unos minutos después que po venciera a shí lì por primera vez**_

**Po:**tigresa estas bien (_tigresa estaba en shock por lo que le dijo su hermano_)tigresa por favor háblame

**Tigresa reacciono del shock y lo único que hiso fue llorar en el hombro de po con fuerza tras saber porque termino en ese orfanato siguió así por minutos sin que po pudiera controlarla o consolarla cuando los soldados Mìng yùn había acabado con el último soldado de su hermano que quedaba de pie Mìng yùn se acerco y dijo**

**Mìng yùn:**que quería el dragón negro contigo tigresa

**Tigresa: **_(se seca las lágrimas y dice) _lo conoces_ (lo dice de manera débil en su voz)_

**Mìng yùn:** claro ¿qué asesino? no conoce al asesino del clan Baihu (_Tigre blanco_)

**Po:** ¿Qué? Clan es ese y ¿Quién era él?

**Tigresa:** era mi hermano po

**Po:** ¿Qué? Entonces porque intento mata…

**Po fue interrumpido por tigresa que volvió a llorar en sus hombros pero de tristeza preocupándolo más de lo que ya estaba preocupado**

**Po:** tigresa estoy aquí contigo te prometo que no te pasaras nada

**Tigresa:** no me preocupo por mi po

**Po:** que te dijo el o que no me preocupes por favor

**Tigresa:** el dijo que un hijo nuestro seria quien lo derrotara y por eso intento matarme de pequeña pero mis padres al dejarme en el orfanato me salvaron la vida pero el mato a mis padre aun sabiendo que también eran los suyos

**Po:** que tigresa yo te…. Mìng yùn podrías darme un cuchillo tuyo

**Mìng yùn:** claro para que lo quieres

**Po:** para esto (_po tomo el cuchillo y se corto la palma y dijo_) con esto tigresa te doy a entender que nunca dejare que le pase algo a ti o a la familia que haremos juntos

**Mìng yùn:** po en caso de que tú y tigresa tengan un hijo te prometo que te ayudare a protegerlo

**Po:** lo ciento pero no te lo permitiré

**Mìng yùn:** espera que

**Po:** es hora de que tú y tu esposa comiencen a vivir has una familia y de muéstrale a tu esposa que la amas

**Mìng yùn:** me alegro que no solo seas un guerrero si también un amigo aun así si shí lì vuelve se significa que le declara la guerra a todo mi ejército de asesinos

**Tigresa:** Mìng yùn espera

**Mìng yùn:** que porque necesitas que espere

**Tigresa:** quería pedirte perdón

**Mìng yùn:** que perdón porque

**Tigresa:** porque aun después de haber cambiado te trataba como un maldito monstruo pero ahora sé que mi hermano es el verdadero monstruo

**Mìng yùn:** sin rencores y no te preocupes todo saldrá bien para ti y po solo recuerda eso que todo saldrá bien

_**Fin del flashback**_

**Po:** muy bien ya es de noche creo que deberíamos dormir

**Bengala:** disculpa papa pero creo que dormiré un poco tarde hoy intentare practicar mas el pergamino del clan Baihu (_face uno completa pensaba_)

**Tigresa:** solo bajo supervisión de tu abuelo shifu

**Bengala:** de acuerdo mama (face 2 completa)

**Shifu:** bien te veré en 5 minutos en el salón de los héroes

**Po:** niños pueden lavar los platos sería un buen entrenamiento de trabajo en equipo

**Kim, Lucy, shen, roku:** que porque haríamos

**Bengala:** lo aremos papa no te preocupes

**Roku:** ¡¿Qué?!

**Po:** bien yo iré a preparar la cama para tu madre y tu hermano ok así que no duermas tarde hijo

**Bengala:** no te preocupes papa no me dormiré tarde

**Po:** buenas noches

**Una vez que se fue po de la habitación roku pensaba reclamarle a bengala sobre porque había dicho que lavarían los platos**

**Bengala:** escullen con atención y sigan cada una de mis indicaciones

**Roku:** espera que a que te refieres con sigan mis indicaciones

**Bengala:** recuerdas que dijiste que di conseguíamos un poco de la bebida del maestro shifu aceptarías que yo sería el líder

**Roku:** que ya tienes un plan de cómo conseguir

**Bengala:** claro que si este es el; plan y necesito la ayuda de todos para esto

**Shen:** bien dilo

**Roku:** si conseguimos una botella sí que tienes mi ayuda

**Kim:** no lo sé tal vez lo descubra el abuelo

**Lucy:** vamos Kim será divertido

**Bengala:** primero distraeré al abuelo mientras entreno ustedes shen y Lucy al ser los más rápidos entraran y tomaran la botella Kim tu antes de salgan nuestros compañeros la dices al abuelo que viste a alguien en entrando al palacio roku quiero que vengas con migo en caso de que pase algo tu tendrás que darme un golpe para emperezar un entrenamiento falso para ver quién es más fuerte

**Todos:** hecho ahora a seguir el plan

**Tras unos minutos de segur el plan todo salió a la perfección ya que shifu no los vio tomando la botella pero no tomaron en cuenta que shifu fue a preguntar si vieron un pergamino pero el maestro ni pregunto de porque tenían una de sus botellas ya estaba listo para sacar al de la idea de robar la botella **

**Shifu:** quien fue el de la idea un paso al frente será expulsado del palacio de jade

**Apenas roku iba a dar un paso bengala lo dio por el **

**Bengala:** fui yo abuelo quería demostrar que podía ser un buen líder por eso planee todo esto para probar que era un líder bueno

**Shifu:** bengala después de esto no estoy seguro que puedas ser el líder ya que con esto no si confiar en ti para las misiones

**Bengala apretaba los puños ya que pensó que sería una vergüenza que sus padres se enteraran de eso pero shen hablo**

**Shen:** yo también ayude además sí que será un nuestro líder ya que seguimos cada una de sus indicaciones y usted no noto que tomamos la botella de su habitación

**Roku:** es cierto sino hubiera preguntado si vimos el rollo usted jamás habría notado que tomamos la botella

**Shifu:** bien tienen razón pero lo que me hace tomar en cuenta que bengala será su líder es que ustedes trabajaron en equipo siguiendo sus órdenes pueden retirarse pero ni crean que se salvaran de esto mañana limpiaran cada parte del palacio de jade

**Kim:** si abuelo

**Lucy:** como usted diga maestro

**Roku:** si maestro

**Shen:** claro maestro

**Bengala:** si que duermas bien abuelo

**Shifu:** no te preocupes con lo que digan tus padres de que tomaste esta botella diré que su castigo fue por jugarme una broma

**Después de decir eso se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para dormir pero todos con un pensamiento en su mente ya sabían quien de todos seria el nuevo líder de los 5 furiosos.**

_**Continuara…. **_

_**Hermana bee: espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 12-9 capítulos más y se acercara el final de esta historia hare en total 21 contando el epilogo o más dependiendo si quieren que todavía no haga la nueva historia**_

_**Demo de la nueva historia**_

_**Voz: Shí lì hazlo mátala ahorra **_

_**Shí lì: no, no, no, ¡no la matare! ¡No lo hare! **_

_**Voz: es tu destino hazlo cumple tu destino**_

_**Shí lì: ¡no lo hare! **_

_**Voz: hazlo solo mátala ese es tu destino solo matarla hazlo**_

_**Shí lì: ¡no nunca!**_

_**Voz: ¡mátala! Porque no quieres cumplir tu destino**_

_**Shí lì: ¡porque es mi hermana y mi familia y no lo hare y nunca lo hare!**_

_**Voz: algún día sucumbirás y la mataras algún día solo dedo esperar**_

_**Shí lì: no nunca lo ¡hare!**_

_**Hermano bee: en fin la nueva historia trata de que el hermano de tigresa jamás se volvió malvado y así que no fue necesario dejar a tigresa en un orfanato díganme que les pareció la nueva historia que estoy haciendo **_

_**Hasta luego cuídense**_


	13. El mal ha vuelto a surgir

Ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda me pertenecen son propiedad de DreamWorks

_**Capitulo 13: el mal ha vuelto a surgir**_

**El gong suena en la mañana avisando que era hora de despertar para todos pasando eso se levantan todos **

**Todos:** buenos días maestro

**Shifu:** bien buenos días

**Tigresa:** maestro tengo una duda quien cuidara a shi mientras entrenamos

**Shifu:** tienes razón no me puse a pensar quien podría cuidarlo en lo que entrenan normalmente quien cuidaba a los niños era víbora pero creo que será

**Peng el mensajero llego golpeado el gong como loco aun más fuerte de cuando supo la noticia del asesino de las sombras ya que perecía que el gong se había poseído solo**

**Tigresa:** que le sucede a peng ahora

**Shifu:** no se en realidad creo que es una noticia del consejo

**Po:** peng deja hacer ruido…. (Dijo po con un tono cortado cuando vio a peng muy lastimado y con su ropa destrozada)

**Shifu: **que te paso peng

**Peng:** tengo un mensaje para tigresa de su hermano

**Po:** que es imposible está en la cárcel

**Peng:** escapo hace una hora de prisión y lo que es peor tiene un ejército de los monstruos legendarios que atacaron a china alguna vez

**Shifu:** quiénes son sus soldados

**Peng:** son:

**Long Ma**. (El dragón-caballo, similar al Qilin).

**Kui (****夔****).** (Un monstruo de una sola pierna).

**Kun (****鯤****). **(Un gigantesco y monstruoso pez).

**Luduan.** (Puede detectar la verdad).

**Yaoguai. **(Demonios).

**Nian**, la bestia. (León con cuernos muy afilados).

**Pixiu (****貔貅****)**. Cabeza de Buey y Cara de Caballo

**Rui Shi (****瑞獅****).**

**Sun Wukong (****牛頭馬面****).** Joven mensajero en los infiernos.

**Tao Tie (****饕餮****)**. Una especie de gárgola, frecuentemente encontrada en antiguos recipientes de bronce, representando la avaricia. Se dice ser el quinto hijo del dragón y tiene tal apetito que incluso come su propia cabeza.

**Xiao (****魈****).** Espíritu o demonio de la montaña.

**Shifu:** que no puedes hablar enserio pero como junto a esos monstruos para que le sirvieran

**Peng:** no lo sé maestro solo sé que fueron a sacarlo de prisión

**Tigresa:** cuál era el mensaje que te envió

**Peng:** dijo que más vale que los nuevos furiosos estén listos para lo que viene

**Po:** lo estarán pero porque dijo…

**Peng:** también dijo que más vale que se separan de los niños ya les puede cuásar un accidente

**Tigresa:** que ni se le ocurra acercarse a los niños

**Po:** tranquila tigresa no se acercara a ellos

**Mientras tanto en un lugar muy légano de allí un grupo de monstruos esperaba el surgimiento del nuevo cuerpo de su amo**

**Shí lì:** ya es hora debo convertirme en el dragón negro totalmente para devastar su poder dentro de mí

**Nian:** nunca pensé que tendría que llagar a esto amo

**Sun Wukong:** estoy listo para iniciar el proceso de transformación

**Shí lì:** pues qué esperas as lo ya

**Sun Wukong:** bien desde el inframundo convoco todo mal todo poder oscuro para que se unan a este cuerpo de tigre

**Después de de decir esas palabras unas sombras se juntaron alrededor de shí lì rodeándolo uniéndose a él transformando su cuerpo y alma desde dentro de su ser**

**Shí lì:** lo ciento ¡ciento el poder! En mi cuerpo

**Nian:** amo shí lì es ustedes

**Shí lì:** no ya no soy shí lì yo soy el Dark dragón

**Sun Wukong:** que bien el nuevo amo ha surgido cuáles son sus órdenes

**Nian:** quiere que matemos a sus sobrinos

**Dark Dragón: **no con este Nuevo cuerpo tengo la fuerza suficiente para matarlo

**Sirvientes:** como usted diga amo

**Mientras volviendo al palacio de jade**

**Bengala:** como que nuestro tío escapo de prisión no se suponía que era la más segura de china

**Kim:** si mama no crees que va a venir por nosotros verdad (con un tono de miedo en su voz)

**Tigresa**: no vendrá hasta que estén listos para enfrentar es hora de que inicien su entrenamiento

_**Primero: **__estudiaran los rollos del kung fu hoy_

_**Segundo:**__ entrenaran mañana desde temprano de acuerdo_

_**Tercero:**__ siempre entrenaran bajo nuestra supervisión ya sea estudiando un rollo o simplemente corriendo _

**Po:** Tranquila tigresa todo saldrá bien solo confía en nuestros hijos y sus compañeros lo nuevos 5 furiosos

**Shifu:** po tiene razón no te alteres hija

**Shen:** si solo puede resultar peor si se altera

**Kim:** mama no te preocupes

**Tigresa:** bien pero aun así no quiero que ninguno de ustedes este solo en ningún momento del día

**Roku:** que hay cuando tengamos que ir al baño

**Tigresa: **(¬_¬) dijes a caso una broma de mal gusto roku

**Roku:** (O/_/O) no, no, no dije nada maestra

**Tigresa:** eso pensé

**Shifu:** bueno es hora de empezar su entrenamiento

**Dark dragón: **ja, ja, ja, ja veo con mis ojos unos niños que serán asesinados por mí

**Tigresa:** tú no harás nada shí lì

**Dark dragón:** ja, ja, ja, mi nombre es Dark dragón

**Po:** tú no te acercaras a los niños ni creas no los mataras

**Dark dragón:** po enserio crees que yo quiero matarlos

**Shifu:** entonces que haces aquí… espera porque no se ciento tu presciencia

**Dark dragón:** es mi nuevo truco

**Tigresa:** vete de mi hogar

**Po:** si amenos que quieras paliar

**Dark dragón:** no me hagas reír panda como dije no quiero matar a los niños no aun no

**Tigresa:** que como que aun no

**Dark dragón: **simple yo soy el nuevo dragón negro así que quiero el enfrentamiento máximo

**Po:** que

**Dark dragón:** espero que tu hijo de verdadera pelea yo me ocupara de que no les pase nada malo pero quiero que cuando están listo para enfrentarme sean lo mejor de lo mejor

**Tigresa:** que te hace creer que yo le hare aso a mis hijos

**Dark dragón:** porque es su destino y el mío hermana hasta pronto

_**Continuara….**_

_**Princesa bee: yo hice este capitulo ya que mi hermano esta algo enfermo ya que esta en el seguro por un problema en los riñones así que por eso la tardanza.**_

_**A otra cosa descubrí que mi hermano ya tiene listo el primer capitulo de su historia mándeme un mensaje y se los muestro**_

_**Hasta pronto cuídense**_


	14. Una noticia impactante

Ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda me pertenecen son propiedad de DreamWorks

_**Capitulo 14: una noticia impactante**_

**Después de 5 años pasaron muchas cosas su primera misión como guerreros en la cuidad de Pekín, su nombramiento como furiosos, relaciones entre Kim y roku y bengala y Lucy, la perdida de la virginidad de Lucy y bengala, un poder ****legendario**** dentro de bengala, pero no fueron las únicas sorpresas una nueva hermana, las nuevas habilidades de Qiang shi, pero toda vía había algún asunto pendiente el compromiso de shen y su futura boda para unir a los clanes de las asesinos de las montañas con los asesinos de las sombras para general la paz en china con la unión de los clanes. **

**Bengala:** yo creo que avanzare en mi relación con Lucy que crees amigo

**Roku:** si yo puedo avanzar con tu hermana me parece bien

**Shen:** ustedes tienen suerte de enamorarse a mi me eligen esposa desde que naci

**Shifu:** shen tú no entiendes el deber de esto verdad tú responsabilidad es tener un hijo que herede el deber de dirigir al ejército de tu padre

**Tigresa:** aun así que tenga que casarse con alguien que no conoce

**Shifu:** es la tradición tigresa y no debemos juzgarla

**Bengala:** se imaginan que pasaría si mama la hubiera tocado la misma fortuna

**Tigresa:** si ya lo pensé pero de todos modos me hubiera casado con su padre

**Bengala:** enserio aunque el abuelo te lo hubiera prohibido

**Shifu:** créeme cuando a tu madre se le mete algo a la cabeza no hay nada que la detenga

**Roku:** ok mejor me voy

**Shifu:** tú te quedas tu compañero shen necesita todo tu apoyo

**Shen:** que se valla

**Shifu:** se quedara para ayudarte

**Shen:** en realidad no quiero casarme

**Ming yùn:** lo ciento hijo pero es para el bien de todos tendrás que casarte con la hija del clan sombra de las montañas

**Shen:** papa enserio entiende no quiero casarme aun y mucho menos con alguien que no conozco ni amo

**Ming yùn:** sabes hijo tengo algo que decirte

**Shen:** que es papa

**Ming yùn:** no importa lo que tú pienses te casaras y eso es todo entendiste

**Shen:** que (0.0)

**Ming yùn: **ya me oíste

**Shen:** papa tú te casaste con mama por amor porque yo no puedo

**Ming yùn:** hijo la razón por la cual me enamore de tu madre fue que yo y ella estábamos comprometidos desde que erramos niños

**Shen:** pero tú la amaste desde que eras joven

**Ming yùn:** pero nosotros solíamos ser amigos una amistad que llego no solo a un sentimiento sino al amor

**Po:** creo que tu hijo está tratando de decir es que antes de casarse le gustaría conocer a su comprometida

**Mientras ellos hablaban tigresa se fue de la aviación a los cuartos para invitar a las chicas aun spa pero escucho una conversación interesante de Kim y Lucy planeaban unas mini vacaciones de con sus novios donde pudieran tener intimidad y privacidad con sus novios para una noche especial con ellos ya que se acercaba su aniversario.**

**Kim:** que tal las aguas termales de yuyón

**Lucy:** no creo recuerda que yo y tu hermano nuestra primera vez

**Kim:** si nos podrían descubrir

**Lucy:** que tal las cabañas que se rentan en las montañas crees que podríamos tener privacidad allí

**Kim:** si creo que es la mejor opción

**Lucy:** dime tú también compraste ropa para la ocasión especial (_pensamientos pervertidos_)

**Kim:** claro que si le gustara mucho a roku

**Lucy:** y la mía mucho a bengala

**Tigresa:** (_apenas va a entrar para preguntarles de lo que estaban ablando cuando su hija Mei de cuatro años de edad llego con una flor en mano_)

**Mei:** mami, mami mira me encontré (_se cayó por correr tan rápido_) una flor muy bonita

**Kim y Lucy:** (_se espantaron ya que si las oyó tigresa estarían en problemas_)

**Tigresa: **(_corre hacia su hija y la levanta del suelo_) si qué bonita la flor Mei es tan bonita como tu

**Mei:** gracias mami

**Tigresa:** Mei que te paso te cortaste

**Mei:** me resbales y me hice un rasguño no es nada

**Kim:** mama cuanto llevas aquí

**Tigresa:** luego hablaremos Kim iré a la enfermería a vendarle la mano a tu hermana

**Kim:** tú no te apures mama

**Después de eso las chicas se sintieron aliviadas de que tigresa se fuera para ocuparse de Mei ya que tigresa amaba mucho Mei aunque era muy sobre protectora con su hija que salió idéntica a ella y nació muy delicada no quería que le pasara algo malo ya que en su nacimiento su hija nació muy débil como para llorar ademas que murió un minuto después de nacer por unos minutos pero despertó llorando tigresa po y sus hijos prometieron cuidar a su hermana has el último momento de sus vidas.**

**Tigresa:** Mei ya estás bien ten cuidado mi bebe

**Mei:** mami

**Tigresa:** si mi pequeña gema de ámbar (_tigresa la llamaba si por hermosos ojos que color aun mas ambas aun as notable que los suyos_)

**Mei:** mami podemos ir al valle quiero comprar unos dulces

**Tigresa:** (_frota la cabeza de su hija_) claro pero no te los vas a comer hasta que acabes de comer ok

**Mei:** si mami

**Tigresa:** vamos con tu papa iré a hablar con tu hermana

**Mei:** también con la tía Lucy (_le dice tía porque bengala pasa mucho tiempo con ella_)

**Tigresa:** si buenos vamos con tu papi

**Tigresa deja a Mei con po para poder habla con su hija Kim y Lucy su futura nuera sobre la ropa de su ocasión especial que era esa ocasión especial de la que hablaban las chicas saliendo de allí fue a sus habitaciones para hablar del tema con ellas.**

**Tigresa: **chicas ahora díganme que eso de ropa para la ocasión especial

**Kim:** no es nada mama créeme

**Lucy:** así es maestra no es nada

**Tigresa:** creen que nací ayer díganme que tienen planeado no lo digo para evitarlo

**Kim:** para que nos detengas mama

**Tigresa: **(_sonríe causando que ellas se asusten un poco_) hija que les hace creer que las quiero detener

**Lucy:** no nos quiere

**Tigresa:** la verdad no yo ya quiero ser abuela

**Kim:** mama (_se le ponía la cara de vergüenza_)

**Tigresa:** créeme pusiste la misma cara que yo cuando tu abuelo ping lo decía pero en fin dime que tienen planeado para saber si los puedo ayudar

**Kim y Lucy: **nos ayudaras (_con toda expresión de sorpresa en su rostro_)

**Tigresa:** claro pero un consejo antes que de que hagan eso no les entierren las uñas en la espalda créanme no les gustara como reaccionaran

**Kim:** porque

**Tigresa: **(_pone una cara de pervertida en su rostro y dice con un tono de diversión_) cuando le hice eso a tu padre no me pude sentar por una semana

**Kim:** mama

**Lucy:** maestra

**Tigresa:** bueno díganme

**Lucy y Kim deciden contarle todo a tigresa de lo que tenían planeado y le mostraron la ropa interior que habían comprado al verla tigresa se sonrojo que su hija y su amiga compraran ropa tan excitante ya que era muy atrevida pero las ayudaría después de unas horas de platica se escureció.**

**Tigresa:** creo que ya es tarde así que a dormir además tengo que dormir tu hermana

**Kim:** mama como te sentiste cuando supiste que ibas a hacer mama

**Tigresa:** fue una alegría tan grande que no tengo palabras para expresarme y esa alegría la ciento cada vez que los veo o se que tendré otro hijo

**Kim:** gracias mama pero no estás un poco no enojada de lo que queremos hacer

**Tigresa:** no pero recuerden lo que harán es algo especial que no deben dárselo a cualquier persona

**Después de esas palabras se fue de la habitación para ir a la casa para dormir y también preparar la sorpresa a su esposo.**

**Tigresa:** po que te parecería si tuviéramos un poco de tu sabes esta noche

**Po:** me parece bien

**Apenas iniciarían su acto de amor cuando comenzó a llover cayendo truenos muy fuertes asiendo que una niña gritara y llorara ya que a Mei le tenía miedo a los truenos tigresa decidió ir junto con po al cuarto de Mei donde la encontraron bajo sus cobijas asustada dejando ver unas lágrimas en sus ojos.**

**Tigresa: **que pasa mi gema tienes miedo

**Mei:** si mami

**Po:** quieres dormir con nosotros esta noche

**Tigresa:** si mi gema quieres dormir con papa y mama

**Mei:** si mami

**Tigresa:** bueno vamos a dormir

**Po:** otro día será tigresa

**Mientras tanto en las habitaciones del palacio de jade en las habitaciones las parejas hablaban del día espacial que tendría y de las reservaciones que tendrían.**

**Roku:** así que shen tuvo que irse con su padre para empezar a conocer a su futura esposa

**Kim:** que mal lo bueno es que pronto será un momento especial

**Roku:** si

**Kim:** ya tango tu regalo listo

**Roku:** ya tengo tu regalo

**Kim: **podría verlo

**Roku:** y yo el mío

**Kim:** te mostrare una parte del regalo que te parece

**Roku:** me parece justo

**Kim:** bien observa (_Kim se quito la camisa mostrando sus pechos_)

**Roku:** wow

**Kim:** espera hasta el aniversario (_se inclino y beso a su novio_)

**En la habitación de Lucy**

**Bengala:** (_besaba a su novia mientras que ella la abrazaba_)

**Lucy:** amor

**Bengala:** si que pasa

**Lucy:** oye que te parecería ir a no se

**Bengala:** pero antes rente una cabaña con una pisana natural hace poco para nuestro aniversario y le pedí permiso a shifu para poder ir contigo

**Lucy:** enserio te dio el permiso

**Bengala: **que si no me crees

**Lucy:** (besa a bengala) gracias amor lo bueno es que prometiste que pasarias toda mi vida contigo

**Bengala:** (_pensando me temo que no podre a cumplir esa promesa_)

**Lucy:** pasa algo

**Bengala:** nada solo pensé que sería bueno tener una familia contigo

**Después de decir eso beso su frente y se dispuso a dormir sin pensar en que pronto no solo tendría que dejarla sino también a su familia sin saber escucho una voz muy conocida luego abrió los ojos y se encontró flotando en un lugar muy oscuro.**

**Dark dragón:** veo que todavía sigues con ellos

**Bengala:** eso te importa dime

**Dark dragón:** claro que si sino recuerdas accediste a ser un soldado demoniaco eres mío y sino recuerda que puedo romper nuestro trato cuando yo quiera

**Bengala:** yo no…. bien dame hasta que acabe mi aniversario con ella para fingir mi muerte y servirte

**Dark dragón:** bien recuerda traje el alma de tu hermanita Mei del inframundo a cambio de que me sirvieras y si quiero puedo devolverla

**Bengala:** está claro

**Dark dragón: **que bien que bien

**Bengala: **ya vete de mi mente

**Dark dragón: **me iré dulces sueños

**Bengala: **solo vete

**Bengala despierta y ve a Lucy dormida acurrucada a su lado sin notarlo y sin hacer ningún ruido suelta una lagrimas pensando en el trato que hiso para que su hermana pequeña pudiera vivir besa de Lucy frente y se levanta de la cama para ir a la sala de entrenamiento para poder descargar su ira de lo que hico y tendrá que hacer.**

_**Continuara….. **_

_**Hermano bee: Perdón si me tarde con el capitulo es que no tuve mucho tiempo libre **_

_**Otra les gustaría ver en el capitulo donde es el aniversario una escena para adultos donde termine Lucy y Kim embarazadas **_

_**El próximo capitulo saldrá la próxima semana pero no les diré el día… Hasta pronto cuídense**_


	15. El aniversario

Ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda me pertenecen son propiedad de DreamWorks

**Advertencia esta capitulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores así que te recomiendo que leas otra cosa o el siguiente capitulo**

_**Hermano bee: como si alguien haga caso de esto**_

_**Capitulo 15: el aniversario**_

**Después de separarse de Lucy bengala se fue a la sala de entrenamiento a despejar su mente de lo acontecido pero su mente no pudo evitar recordar la razón por la que hiso el trato con él para que su hermana pudiera vivir.**

_**Flashback**_

_**Tigresa acaba de dar a luz pero el médico se preocupo porque no vio que hubiera indicios de que llorara pero al verla de cercas y poner su oído en su pecho su mirada se congelo.**_

_**Doctor:**__ está muerta_

_**Tigresa:**__ que dijo_

_**Doctor: **__está muerta la niña está muerta _

_**Po:**__ no diga eso ¡es mentira!_

_**Doctor:**__ lo ciento tanto (dijo entregándole a tigresa su bebe)_

_**Tigresa:**__ no porque no (con lagrimas en sus ojos comenzó a llorar abrazando a su hija que no viviría)_

_**Po:**__ no porque (po comenzó a llorar por saber que nunca podría ver a su hija crecer llorar o hablar)_

_**Mientras ellos y sus hijos se reunían para compartir la tristeza de que su hija y hermana no tuviera vida bengala estaba golpeando el muro de piedra por el enfado y la rabia que tenía dentro de su mente y cuerpo.**_

_**Bengala:**__ porque rallos no es que esta viva (con un tono de ira) _

_**Dark dragón:**__ sabes la puedo traer del inframundo_

_**Bengala:**__ tú qué haces aquí quiere burlarte del dolor de nuestra familia_

_**Bengala invadido por la ira ataca a Dark pero él era demasiado fuerte para el bloqueando todos sus golpes sin que pudiera darle uno solo Dark tomo la mano de bengala y la retorció al punto de casi romperla. **_

_**Dark dragón:**__ mira niño no vine a matarte vine a hacerte un trato _

_**Bengala:**__ (aun sintiendo dolor ya que le seguía retorciendo el brazo) que de que hablas cual trato_

_**Dark dragón:**__ que puedo traer a tu hermana a la vida (dijo soltándolo)_

_**Bengala:**__ mientes tú no puedes dar vida_

_**Dark dragón:**__ tal vez si tal vez no el punto es que puedo traer su alma del inframundo así podría ella vivir_

_**Bengala:**__ que quieres a cambio de eso_

_**Dark dragón:**__ a ti _

_**Bengala:**__ que como que a mi_

_**Dark dragón:**__ quiero que estés en mí ejército si lo haces traeré a tu hermana a la vida así que dices_

_**Bengala:**__ lo hare pero si prometes que nunca les aras ningún daño_

_**Dark dragón:**__ lo juro _

_**Bengala:**__ es un trato Dark dragón_

_**Dark dragón:**__ ok entonces voy a revivir a tu hermana_

_**Dark dragón va hasta el inframundo para traer el alma de la hermana de bengala cuando la trae la niña comienza a llorar y tigresa seca sus lagrimas y dice en voz de alegría.**_

_**Tigresa: **__está llorando es un milagro ¡ES UN MILAGRO! ¡Está viva!_

_**Po:**__ nuestra pequeña está viva está llorando amor es un milagro_

_**Afuera de la habitación bengala se pone feliz porque Dark dragón cumplió su promesa pero no esta tan contento por el trato que hicieron por que después de que esto pasara tendría que luchar para Dark dragón.**_

_**Dark dragón:**__ ok ya cumplí mi parte del trato cuando cumplirás tu parte del trato_

_**Bengala:**__ dame 6 años para que pueda ver a mi hermana crecer un poco y ver sus primeros pasos oír sus palabras dame solo 6 años_

_**Dark dragón:**__ está bien te daré 6 años chico nos vemos en 6 años adiós ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja (se va con una risa malévola)_

_**Fin del flashback**_

**Con ese recuerdo termina de golpear el muro que solía usar para entrenar solo que esta vez lo había destrozado y asomando pudo ver que empezaba salir el sol del horizonte que anunciaba el amanecer de un nuevo día pero no cualquier día el día de su aniversario con Lucy y decidió ir a su cauto para empacando antes de que se despertaran porque no había conseguido el permiso del maestro shifu fue empacando sus cosas para ir a su aniversario para poder tener una última noche con el amor de su vida.**

**Lucy: **bengala que haces

**Bengala:** que crees empacando para ir a la cabaña que rente si no llegamos en una hora se la darán a otra pareja

**Lucy:** déjame ir por mi ropa

**Bengala: **bueno luego nos despedimos de los demás ya que hay que irnos

**Lucy: **bien dame dos minutos

**Bengala: **te espero fuera

**Lucy se dirige a su cuarto para empacar la ropa que se llevara allí puede ver la ropa que compro para la ocasión especial unas mallas negras con una tanga azul fuerte mientras sostenía esa ropa no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que bengala le haría usando esa ropa se sonrojo con grande detalle sin notarlo bengala labio con ropa en la mano.**

**Bengala:** sabes me gustaría verte usando ese atuendo

**Lucy: **es enserio

**Bengala:** por supuesto que si te verías hermosa así

**Lucy:** lo compre para eso

**Bengala:** que bien ya estas lista

**Lucy:** si lo estoy vámonos ya solo déjame empacar esta ropa

**Después de decir eso se dirigieron a las montañas donde bengala había rentado para el aniversario de su novia después de unas horas de viaje llegan a su destino las montañas del norte una vez a y hice instalaron y se dispusieron a tener una maravillosa noche que para bengala seria la ultima que tendría con ella.**

**Lucy:** es hermosa gracias pero te costó mucho dime

**Bengala:** la verdad no mucho hice un trato con él y me rento la casa a la mitad

**Lucy:** enserio… (-.-) mientes verdad tu nuca haces tratos con nadie

**Bengala:** (pe_nsando: es un trato Dark dragón_) tienes razón pero por ti si pagaría el precio de esta cabaña

**Lucy:** bien que te parece si nadamos un rato

**Bengala:** me parece una gran idea

**Después de ponerse los trajes de baño se dispusieron a nadar a nadar un rato Lucy al mojarse se hacía notar sus pechos en el biquini que traía haciendo que bengala babera.**

**Lucy: **sabes que puedes tocarlos verdad

**Bengala:** si pero preferiría mejor esperar hasta la noche después de todo ya esta atardeciendo

**Lucy: **(_se sonroja por el comentario de bengala_) entonces será mejor salir de aquí para comenzar a comer

**Bengala: **bien yo te sigo

**Después de salir de la piscina natural se dispusieron a entrar a la cabaña para poder disfrutar la noche que pasarían justos.**

**Luego de almorzar la comida que le dio bengala Lucy fue al cuarto a cambiarse de ropa para ponerse la ropa que compro para el momento especial que había dicho unos momentos después de unos minutos Lucy llamo a bengala para que pasara.**

**Lucy:** bengala pasa necesito que vengas

**Bengala:** claro ya voy… (o.o) gua u Lucy te vez

**Lucy:** como me veo dime (Lucy vestía una sexy blusa negra trasparente tipo velo dejando ver sus pechos con unas mallas del mismo color usando una tanga negra azul fuerte)

**Bengala:** (_se acerco y beso a Lucy con una pasión muy grande_) no tengo palabras para decirlo solo acciones

**Se acerco a Lucy procedió a deshacerse de la ropa le ****desprendió la blusa dejando a la vista mis pechos fuera de sus copas Se lanzó sobre ellos y comenzó a besarlos, a apretujarlos con ambas manos mientras su boca saltaba de un pezón a otro para chuparlo y succionarlo con fuerza. Los besaba poseído y se entretenía con ellos, evidentemente los pechos de Lucy lo excitaban ya que perecía que habían crecido. Sus manos los abandonaron por un momento para bajarse el pantalón, hasta las rodillas y después de tirar uno a uno sus zapatos, terminar de sacárselo. Ahí Lucy pudo notar su miembro a erecto, duro y en diagonal contra su vientre, abrazado por la tela de su prenda que era negra. **

**Sus bocas se volvieron a juntar, sus cuerpos tapados tan sólo con algo de su ropa interior comenzaban a desearse y su intimidad pedía a gritos ser atendida. Mientras que bocas exploraban un beso ardiente, las manos de bengala comenzaron a separar las nalgas de Lucy en un juego indecente y provocador, al mismo tiempo tomaba su pene, se que quedó sorprendida por el grosor que no lograba abrazar completamente y esa tibieza exquisita que sentía en la mano y rozaba su abdomen.**

**Seguía bombeando, y pasando sus manos se agarraba a los pechos de ella para masajearlos y apretar los pezones con fuerza, acercándome al orgasmo.**

**Lucy:** (_pensando: Me está cogiendo como nunca_)

**Bengala:** (_pensando: lamento que esta noche sea la última are que esta noche sea la mejor de nuestra vida_)

**Realmente estaba disfrutando mucho con mi ocasión especial. Metió sus dedos a su entre pierna las embestidas eran cada vez con más rudeza, y después de unos minutos ya estaba al borde del orgasmo y después de un último impulso pude sentir de nuevo el orgasmo que sentido la misma sensación de la primera vez que lo hicieron.**

**Luego Lucy se agacho para tomar el miembro de bengala en sus manos y acercarlo a su boca a medida que seguía chupando, noto que Bengala estaba llegando al orgasmo y que si no se detendría pronto acabaría llenándome la boca de semen.**

**No era su intención que eyaculara, no es que aquello le produjera rechazo, simplemente necesitaba sentirlo en su interior, pues rendirle culto a su miembro le había hecho empapar nuevamente y necesitaba calmar su calentura.**

**Retiro su miembro de su boca, y lo dejo no sin antes brindarle un ruidoso beso sobre la punta del glande. Como una gata en celo salto sobre la cama con agilidad, se coloco en cuatro patas con su concha apuntándolo y se paso un dedo por entre los labios vaginales invitándolo a metérsela nuevamente. La punta de su dedo salió completamente mojada, estaba que no daba más y mordiéndose el labio inferior lo demostraba en el rostro. Bengala le siguió y subió a la cama de rodillas tras de ella y la tomó por las caderas. La giro por un instante para observarlo y pudo ver como acercaba su pene aún brillante por su saliva a su entrada, para luego empujar y dejarlo deslizarse hacia su interior. **

**Comenzó a cogerla con fuerza, con violencia y velocidad como un poseído aceleraba haciéndola gozar como nunca y se detenía cada tanto para no acabar, manejaba el ritmo con maestría y ella comenzaba a llegar a su orgasmo, el primero de dos que le brindaría sobre ella. **

**De pronto sus uñas se clavaran en su acolchado, los músculos de sus pies se tensaron y los espasmos del orgasmo se tradujeron en gritos de placer. **

**Él seguía bombeando aunque con menos velocidad, pues yo estaba recuperándome del éxtasis mientras Bengala volvía poco a poco a tomar ritmo.**

**Se sorprendió cuando se la sacó, pero no imaginaba cuáles eran sus intenciones la hizo a un lado y se recostó sobre la cama boca arriba, esperando que se montara sobre él y comenzara a cabalgar. **

**Ella no espero mucho, paso su rodilla izquierda por encima de su cuerpo y después de apoyar la punta de su pija en mi entrada me dejo caer lentamente, sintiendo como se me introducía centímetro a centímetro aquel instrumento. **

**Cuando llegué abajo, comenzó un subir y bajar frenético mientras él le sobaba las tetas desde su posición se agacho para darle un beso, y para dejar sus pechos más cerca de sus manos. **

**Los apretujaba como un niño, y jugaba con los pezones apretándolos y estrujándolos entre sus dedos. **

**Ella seguía cabalgando sobre su verga como una puta, flor de cogida le estaba pegando su compañerito de equipo y novio y lo estaba pasando bien. Comenzó a sentir el clímax acercarse, y empezó a tomar más ritmo sobre aquella deliciosa verga. Ya había dejado de bajar y subir, y sólo se separaba de ella para dejarse caer como una desesperada. **

**Sus gritos resonaban en la habitación, y seguramente eran escuchados por los vecinos.**

**Lucy:** Ummm..., amor. ¡Siiiii!, ¡Siiii! (_gemía como nunca. Disfrutando como una noche se había convertido en la mejor de su vida_) ¡Cógeme, Cógeme! (Le pedía)

**Bengala:** bien está bien (_dicho eso se movió más fuerte haciendo que Lucy gritara con fuerza_)

**Lucy: **ah, ah, ah, ah, (gemía con fuerza a tal punto que parecían gritos)

**Se giraron para quedar acostados sobre la cama y él comenzó a mover su pelvis con furia, como si quisiera partirla al medio. Las fuerzas de sus embestidas se juntaban con las de ellas para hacer una penetración profunda y ruidosa. **

**Y no daba más, y tirando de su cadera hacia atrás reventó en un clímax fatal y agotador un grito tan grande que se escucho por toda la montaña. **

**Lucy:** (_pensando: Los espasmos de mi vagina me imagino ordeñaron el pene de bengala, porque comencé a sentir unos potentes chorros de su semen tibio inundarme completamente_)

**Aún segundos después del orgasmo seguía envistiéndome aunque iba perdiendo velocidad poco a poco, como si en plena cogida comenzara a desvanecerse lentamente. **

**Lucy enterraba su cabeza sobre la almohada, con la cara hacia el techo y los ojos cerrados con fuerza, como tratando de sentir toda gota del semen que pudiera contener. **

**Su espalda había quedado tirada hacia atrás, con el cuerpo temblando con gotas y lleno de sudor resbalando por ella, gotas que caían de sus pechos y recorrían sobre su abdomen para perderse en los vellos de su intimidad, en busca de formar parte de la penetración. **

**Lucy:** (_pensando: Su miembro siento como sigue lanzando su líquido en mí esta no es la primer ráfaga ciento como es la segunda_)

**Ambos quedaron pegados en un sudor compartido, permaneciendo unos cuantos minutos en esa posición mientras sentía su pene perder la erección dentro de su interior.**

**Al retirarme de arriba suyo su miembro terminó de abandonarme y cayó flácido sobre su vientre, bañado en el fluido de ambos que lo hacían brillar ante la luz de aquella habitación. **

**Después de estar unos minutos en esa posición bengala se dio cuenta que Lucy se había entre dormido, y decidió dejarla tranquila allí. Se recostó a su lado y abrazándola por el pecho se dejo vencer también por el sueño. **

**Una noche de buen sexo la relajo y no le costó dormirme, pronto sus ojos estaban cerrados y caía en un sueño profundo. Durante horas Lucy no supo absolutamente nada, su cuerpo y su mente descansaban junto al que había sido su amor ya que se unieron en uno solo en mente y cuerpo mientras que en ella y bengala dormían dentro de ella ocurría algo que haría que bengala tuviera un motivo para vivir.**

_**Continuara….**_

_**Hermano bee: lamento decirles que no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir ya que he sido cambiado al turno nocturno de mi trabajo además de que se aumentaran mis horas de estudio visiten mi foro por si quieren dar ideas a mis historias o las de mi hermana**_

community/OBELISCO/109412/__

_**Hasta la próxima**_


	16. Nuestra primera noche

**Ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda me pertenecen son propiedad de DreamWorks**

**Advertencia esta capitulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores así que te recomiendo que leas otra cosa o el siguiente capitulo**

_**Hermano bee: porque digo esto si nadie hace caso de esto**_

_**Capitulo 16: nuestra primera noche**_

**Mientras que bengala había tenido una noche con Lucy, Kim y roku tendrían su primera noche como uno solo tenían planeado irse a rentar una cabaña pero shifu no les dio el permiso ya que bengala se fue sin permiso del maestro Kim y Roku tuvieron que quedarse a proteger el valle paro po y junto Ming yùn protegerían el valle ese día para que pudieran tener un día como pareja.**

**Kim y Roku decidieron pasar la tarde en los prados del valle para tener una tarde de amor y consideración de lo que harían llegando el atardecer luego de unas horas de estar en los prados decidieron ir a la cocina para cenar un poco antes de irse a las habitaciones y dormir.**

**Una vez en la cocina se dispusieron a comer pero roku se fue acercando a Kim me manera que parecía que asechaba a su presa se acerco a ella para empezar a besarla mientras que bajaba su mano. **

**Su mano empezó acariciarle el muslo ella empezaba a sentirse muy bien los besos se detuvieron totalmente ella solo sentía como su mano iba acariciando su muslo a medida que subía en el.**

**Ella llevaba ese día unos pantalones cortos y el solo tuvo que meter un poco la mano por debajo de ellos, para acariciar su entrepierna. Su mano se puso encima de la suya pues le gustaba mucho lo que le hacía. Se movía lentamente pero con fuerza y ella empezó a gemir de placer a su lado.**

**Kim:** oooooh, me gusta mucho. Pero no es complicado ¿aquí en la cocina? Y si nos vamos a las ¿habitaciones?

**Roku:** si claro, como quieras, iremos a las habitaciones y nada nos molestará.

**Su mano se retiró de la entre pierna de Kim y se concentró en ir a las habitaciones donde tendrían su primer noche.**

**Roku:** entremos al cuarto así tendremos privacidad y estaremos cómodos.

**Kim:** está bien amor

**Roku la sentó encima de la cama junto a él y la besó en la boca mientras su mano acariciaba plenamente su entre pierna con fuerza pero muy lenta mente.**

**Las manos de Roku actuaron por si solas y apretaban su mano contra la entre pierna cuanto más podían la cintura de Kim también se movía por si sola arriba y abajo y casi que Kim era quien acariciaba su mano con su sexo.**

**En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kim estuvo totalmente desnuda su ropa estaba hecha un desastre en el suelo. No había tenido mucho cuidado en dejarla encima de la cama ni nada porque digamos que Roku estaba demasiado ocupado haciéndole de todo la besaba y le sorbía las tetitas mientras que en ningún momento alejaba su mano de su sexo.**

**Su dedo estaba haciendo maravillas en su rajita se metía bien adentro de ella, moviéndose arriba y abajo y arrancándole preciosos gemidos que le confirmaban que le estaba dando más gusto que ningún otro podría.**

**En ese momento se desabrochó la cremallera para sacar su pene era el primero que Kim veía en su vida pero parecía muy grande le era difícil comprender que ese pene estaba concebido para meterse dentro de una mujer.**

**Roku:** acuéstate en cama y prepárate nunca te lo abras pasado tan bien con ningún dedo.

**Roku no se demoró demasiado y apuntó su pene a la entrada del conejo de Kim ella sabía que pretendía penetrarla y estaba temblando pero no se atrevía a decírselo ya que le daba miedo empujo con su cadera con fuerza hacia adelante y entró casi todo el pene.**

**Kim: **ooooooooooooooooooh Rokuuuuuu.

**Se le escapó un grito tremendo que debía despertar incluso a las personas del valle de la paz y de las villa del alrededor.**

**Pero esto no asustó de ninguna manera a Roku que prosiguió a introducir y sacar su pene de ella sin ninguna pausa ella temblaba de lo fuerte que estaba viviendo. A cada entrada de su pene ella veía incluso estrellas de las que se mostraban en el cielo encima.**

**Apenas se dio cuenta que Roku se había desnudado también la cogía de las caderas con sus brazos con la misma facilidad con que entrenaba las manos de Kim se cogieron de ellos para asegurarse un poco porque las embestidas que le propinaba estaban cargadas de una fuerza increíble y casi que me hacia botar de encima del la cama.**

**Roku:** te gusta esto Kim?

**Kim:** oooooooh oooooooh oooooooh oooooooh oooooooh Roku ah Roku mmmm.

**No sé sabía cuánto tiempo continuaron sus penetraciones en el conejo de Kim pero a ella le parecieron los mejores minutos de su vida. En un momento dado incluso la cambió de posición y siguió penetrándola pero con ella a 4 patas encima de la cama le seguía cogiendo de la cintura e insertaba su pene en ella y a ella le parecía estar viviendo el mismísimo apocalipsis.**

**Al final pero sacó su pene de dentro de ella y le dijo que se girara.**

**Roku:** ven, date la vuelta y chúpamela.

**Ella obedeció y se metió su pene en la boca.**

**Kim:** (pensando: Tiene muy buen sabor)

**Lo chupaba y lo masturbaba con la mano al mismo tiempo el pene estaba totalmente mojado por los flujos vaginales de donde provenía y también por su saliva que lo había dejado chorreante.**

**Su pene escupió diversos sifones de semen que impactaron en la cara de Kim y de sus pechos. En acabado se embadurno, con sus manos, todo su semen por su cara y sus pechos.**

**Roku: **¿Kim?

**Kim: **si Roku

**Roku: **quieres seguir

**Kim:** si pero yo empiezo (_lo dice de forma coqueta y sonrojándose_)

**Se dispuso a llevar ella misma el ritmo del apareamiento mejor conocido como amor y así inicio un lento vaivén suave, rápido y suave de nuevo haciendo pequeños círculos que los llevó a ambos hasta los más profundos límites del placer. **

**Kim movía su pelvis con movimientos circulares acompañándolos con lentos balanceos de sus caderas adelante y atrás gozando cada una de sus entradas con pequeños gemidos lastimeros que le hacían ver estrellas. **

**Poco a poco fue tomando mayor velocidad cabalgándole a buen ritmo y de forma casi desenfrenada, subiendo y bajando continuamente en busca de su placer Roku tomándola de las caderas empezando ahora para moverse con rapidez golpeando las entrañas de Kim de manera salvaje y a un ritmo verdaderamente demoledor.**

**Los gemidos iníciales de Kim fueron dando paso a fuertes gritos y aullidos que llenaron el cuarto a cada segundo que pasaba de unos gruñidos cansados recibiendo el duro tratamiento de Roku que la tenía totalmente entregada. **

**Kim notaba la cabeza del miembro de Roku golpear contra las paredes de su vagina, desgarrándolas con cada uno de sus golpes haciéndole perder el mundo de vista. Grito de puro dolor sintiéndose abierta en canal por aquel animal que le hacía el amor sin descanso una y otra vez.**

**Pese a todo, la naturaleza sabia hizo que los gritos de dolor de Kim se fueran convirtiendo paso a paso en gritos de placer moviéndome al mismo compás Kim chillaba cada vez con más y más fuerza y Roku se unía a ella gritando igualmente.**

**Kim estaba completamente loca, pasándoselo en grande y gozando como nunca lo había hecho hasta entonces.**

**Roku:** ¡Terminare Kim… voy a terminar, cariño! (_le avisó Roku golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas mientras se agarraba de sus pechos apretándolos con sus manos_)

**Kim: **mmmmmm ah, ah (Kim_ no decía nada estaba muy excitada con todas las sensaciones que tenia que no pudo responderle_)

**Con los ojos en blanco Kim arqueo su cuerpo echándose hacia atrás sin dejar de apoyar sus manos en la espalda masculina de Roku y tan marcada la cual entero sus garras haciendo brotar pequeños hilillos de sangre. **

**Kim también estaba cercana a su orgasmo Kim presentía la llegada acompañada de unas envestidas con fuerza por enterarle las garras en su espalda, Kim ya no podía sentir sus piernas tal como dijo su madre (**_no les conviene enterarle las garras cuando yo lo hice no pude sentarme en una semana_**) Kim empezaba a notar sus músculos tensarse bajo su cuerpo.**

**Roku: **No aguanto más Kim… ¿puedo terminar dentro de ti? (_le preguntó en un leve momento de lucidez por su parte_).

**Kim: **Sí, roku puedes… quiero sentir cada sensación en todo mi cuerpo (grito botando y botando más deprisa y con el rostro con una muestra de amor que sentía dentro de ella).

**Roku recostó a Kim sobre la cama para continuar después de unos minutos de embestidas Kim y Roku estaban llegando al clímax más absoluto y no podían parar nada podía ya pararlos más que el orgasmo tan deseado por ambos y que los haría caer rendidos el uno en brazos del otro. **

**Finalmente Roku el amor de toda la vida de Kim explotó dentro de ella lanzando varios latigazos que fueron a dar con fuerza contra las paredes del útero de Kim. **

**Kim sintió su semen ardiendo dentro de ella, quemándole las entrañas con aquel elixir que tanto tiempo había deseado y que al fin ya era de ella. Temblando de emoción ella también alcanzo su orgasmo apretando las sabanas de la cama y sin dejar de producir ronroneos suaves que escapaban de su boca sin remedio. **

**Envolviendo su boca con la suya se besaron dándose sus labios y sin dejar de acariciarse buscando la tan necesaria relajación de sus cuerpos quedando tan cansados que se durmieron abrazados sin notar que algo dentro de Kim ocurría al igual que en el cuerpo de Lucy.**

**Mientras las parejas habían tenido una noche romántica de la cual ambos habían conseguido el mayor regalo que sus novios podían dar un grupo de soldados de Dark dragón se dirigían para escoltar a bengala con su amo.**

**Nian: **recuerden el amo quiere que parezca que lo hemos matamos lo quiere vivo

**Rui Shi: **lo que ordene el amo es ley

_**Continuara….**_

_**Hermano bee: empezamos a acércanos al final pero intentare extender la historia un poco mas por cierto este será el último capitulo M que hare en esta historia hasta la próxima cuídense**_


End file.
